The Adventures
by Kitarah
Summary: This is the many Adventures of an Ancient girl known as Akisa. When earth arrived at Atlantis they thought it was empty but they were wrong. Now the Earth team has a new helper that is more powerful then they think...
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story I am hoping everyone enjoys please do not hesitate to leave a review or comment I want this to be something everyone will love. Enjoy...

I saw blue all around me but of course I did not mind it. I was still able to play around and I was still given food by my protectors. They were both happy to see me run around and they would always make sure I was happy. That was their main priority. I was just a child when everyone left and yet two of them stayed behind. They were exiled because they wanted to protect me. They were of course my best friends and I was happy they stayed behind. They were the ones that sunk the city and they were the ones that chose to stay behind instead of going on with the others. They called me Akisa, and I was supposedly the Princess of the Ancients and yet they had to leave me behind. My parents did not want to but they did and they asked Selin and Zarika to watch over me.

"Please I know what I am asking you is a great deal but that is what I ask. As long as Akisa is safe then we will work on you being able to come back" asked my mother.

"If you are asking us to do this then why can she not Ascend like everyone else?" asked Selin.

"Because she is needed here. Please we are begging you. Selin, Zarika you must protect our child. The future of our people rely on her"

Selin and Zarika were looking at each other and they finally nodded. Soon I was all alone except for the three of us. It was rough at first but soon they were able to enjoy watching over me. There were some times when I was running around Atlantis I was almost taken by an enemy and Selin was injured when he was protecting me. That was when I discovered what I was capable of. Zarika dragged Selin and I to our room and he was screaming in pain.

"Zarika you must lea-leave if I can not survive"

"No we will not leave you"

"You-Y-You must protect her" said Selin in pain.

Tears were streaming down my face when I saw the blood oozing from his wounds and Zarika was trying to calm me down. That was when I crawled over to Selin and I held my hands over his wound. I closed my eyes and that was when light emitted from them and Selin was cured. He looked at me and when I stood up and tried to walk over to the bed I collapsed. Zarika and Selin were worried and after a couple of days I was awake and running around like I was before. Soon I began to grow up and everything was pretty normal and I was enjoying living with Selin and Zarika. Soon they taught me how to fight and they taught me some other things. They educated me very well and I was loving the fact that I was able to learn many things from them.

As I was running around giving Zarika and Selin some time off from watching over me, I ran past the ring and suddenly a light started emitting from it. When I stopped running I called to Selin and Zarika. They quickly came and looked at me.

"Who could it be?" I asked.

"We don't know. Zarika go and hide with her"

"You just come back to us" said Zarika.

I looked at him and suddenly I was whisked away by Zarika. She was holding onto me and singing me a gentle song that always soothed me. It was awhile since I ever saw the ring move. I was hoping it was the other Ancients. I was hoping it was my mama and papa. Zarika held onto me tightly when we reached my room and she just gabbed a small teddy bear that she had made for me. She then grabbed me again and we went to the safe location. Everything was happening so soon and I was hoping I would be able to see Selin again. They were like my parents now and they were always saying happy and grateful things about me and to me. They would never yell at me nor would they punish me for such foolish things. As I was sitting with Zarika she was humming a song and I just smiled at her.

"Will Selin come and get us?" I asked.

"He always does" said Zarika.

I soon closed my eyes and I thought about Selin. I tried to get into him mind and I heard him speaking with the intruders. I saw many people coming through the ring and they were surprised. Selin was introducing himself as an explorer and that he just arrived before everyone else. Zarika was looking at me and I kept on listening in.

"So is it just you?" asked a woman.

"Yes, on my planet we send explorers like myself alone to distant planets. We just press buttons on a control panel and go in. If we survive then we explore"

everything seemed fine with the explorers and yet something seemed wrong. I could not quite tell what it was but I knew that there was something wrong.

"Akisa what is wrong?" asked Zarika.

"Someone is here... some one bad"

she looked at me and she quickly held onto me tightly. I could feel the fear surge through her body and she went into light and took me further towards the safety zone.

"What about Selin?"

"He can protect himself" said Zarika.

"No" I yelled.

I then broke free from her and I ran fast towards Selin. I had to get him to listen to me I had to get him to run with us. I had to get him to hide.

"Akisa stop" yelled Zarika.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter hope you like it! do not forget to leave a comment or Review! Enjoy...

I ran through the corridors and past many new people. I was now being chased by them yet I did not care. I ran as fast as I could to try and get to Selin. When I saw him he was talking with a woman.

"Selin" I yelled.

He quickly looked at me and I ran straight into his arms. He was quick to grab me and he held onto me tightly. The other people were holding their weapons towards me and yet I did not care. Zarika was out of breath and she ran towards the two of us. Selin was looking at her and he quickly ran towards her.

"Please do not harm my family. Especially the little one" said Selin.

"I am sorry I failed you, she wanted you to be with us" said Zarika.

"Please do not be mad" I said.

Selin just smiled and he held onto me and I could feel within him that he was happy.

"I will never be mad at you no matter what my princess"

"Selin do you care to explain?" asked a woman.

"This is my wife and this is our charge Akisa. I have not been all that truthful to you"

"Selin do not tell them" said Zarika.

"Tell us what?" asked the woman.

I looked at him and he just closed his eyes for a moment and I looked at the woman. Suddenly I felt the building move and I looked at Selin. Zarika was holding onto me and soon the woman was looking at her team.

"The force field is failing. We must leave" said a man.

"How Rodney?" asked the woman.

Soon he dialed an address and I looked at Selin and Zarika. The woman sent a team through and I looked at them. I wanted to go with them but I knew they would not allow me.

"Please let me go with them" I asked.

"No you must stay with us" said Selin.

I looked at him and I nodded. I then held him tightly and I ran through the ring. I needed and wanted to go through. I wanted to know if my mama and papa were on the planet. I just had a feeling that they were their. I had a feeling I had to go with them. When I looked around the team was looking at me and I just smiled.

"I need to be here" I said.

"Send her back now" yelled a man.

"Wait everyone stay quiet" said a man.

I looked at him and I heard a twig snap followed by several others. I went up close to one of the soldiers. When I touched him he held onto me and told me to stay close.

"Do not be scared, but when I tell you to run you run alright?"

I nodded at him and he was holding his weapon up. I could feel the strength in his heart and I could tell he was a good man. Suddenly I saw two little boys running past us and they quickly fell to the ground. I smiled a little and so did the soldier. Soon we were taken to a village and I was looking around and everyone seemed a little scared but who wouldn't be?

Soon we were introduced to Teyla and she was a little hostile but I some how knew her from conversations with Zarika.

"We do not trade with strangers" said Teyla.

"Teyla do you know a Zarika?" I asked.

She looked at me and all the soldiers were looking at me. Teyla nodded a little and I smiled. She then looked at the team and they tried to talk with the team. Soon everyone was waiting for day light and I was talking with Teyla. She asked me how I knew Zarika and I smiled.

"I am her charge. She told me so much about you"

she smiled at me and asked me what I was doing here and I told her I needed to find her. I did not know why but I just had to. I then smiled as I saw day light and I watched as the team went and did their things while Teyla told me and stay behind and I just nodded. I was given some food to eat and I was talking with some children. Everything seemed to be alright and before I knew it night fall came. I looked around and suddenly I could feel it. The bad guys were coming. I ran back to the main guy they called colonel and he just looked at me.

"Stay close alright?"

I nodded and we ran as fast as we could. Everything was chaos and yet the team was acting calm. Suddenly I saw three ships driving around and I ran as fast as I could towards the gate. Suddenly I was taken along with the colonel and everything was different.

Next thing I knew we were taken to a place where we were dropped off into a cell. This was it, I was now captured and I knew Selin and Zarika were going to be angry. I then saw Teyla and I quickly went to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Teyla.

I nodded and he just held onto me tightly and she made sure I was going to be alright. She was smiling at me and told me many stories about her many adventures. That was when the bad feeling came back and I saw several Wraith coming towards our holding cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter do not forget to leave a review or comment! Enjoy...

When the Wraith took one person away I looked at Teyla and she just held onto me. I could feel her bravery and I knew that everything was going to be alright. Selin and Zarika were working on trying to get the force field back up so the water would not drown everyone. When I was looking at the people that were in the holding cell with me I could sense their fear. They were trying to stay strong but I knew that they were going to be in trouble. The Wraith fed on the life force of their victims and they ruled the galaxy that we were in. Suddenly there was a group of Wraith that came and I quickly held onto Teyla tightly. She was trying to calm me down and when the Wraith pointed at me a man that came through the ring quickly volunteered and then Teyla tried to. The Wraith looked at the both of them and he chose the man and I looked at Teyla and the man. I was beginning to lose all hope of a rescue. I closed my eyes and that was when I felt someone touch me. When I opened my eyes I saw Teyla was holding onto me and she slowly began to hum a slow simple song I calmed down and that was when Teyla just smiled at me. I smiled back at her and we just waited for a rescue.

"You should sleep little one I will protect you... I promise"

I nodded at her and I slowly closed my eyes. My dream was a wonderful one. I was running down the hallway of Atlantis and I heard the laughter of Selin and Zarika as I ran through the hallways. That was when my dream turned into a nightmare. As I was running around and laughing with Selin and Zarika a wraith grabbed my neck and I began to scream. I quickly opened my eyes and I saw Teyla was standing above me trying to wake me up.

"Hey dont worry it was just a nightmare" said Teyla softly.

"I wanna go home now" I said.

She just smiled at me and rubbed the hair from my face. I slowly got up and that was when I saw a wraith coming towards us. However before it could do anything the wraith emitted a simple grunt and fell to the floor. I looked at Teyla and she looked at me. I then saw Colonel John Sheppard and he was breathing a little heavy but he of course had a smile on his face. Next thing I knew he gave Teyla and explosive and he went off to try and save the guy the wraith took. Teyla quickly rushed me out of the room and we ran to the gate. I was following close behind Teyla and I looked behind every so often. The villagers that were captured with us were running as well and I waited for John.

"We have to wait for Colonel John Sheppard" I said.

"He will be behind us I promise" said Teyla.

I looked at her and we ran through the gate quickly. I saw everyone was setting up their equipment and I looked around for Selin and Zarika. I closed my eyes for a moment and I quickly found where they were. I ran towards them and when I heard Zarika's voice an instant smile formed on my face.

"MAMA" I yelled.

She immediately turned around and Selin and Zarika were quickly at my side. She was holding onto me tightly and I was happy as could be to finally be back home.

"You are in big trouble young lady" said Selin.

I just looked at him and I saw the stern look on his face and I nodded at him. He looked at the others and immediately took me back to our room. I walked past Teyla and she was about to walk with me but she needed to tend to her people. I was locked in my room for the remainder of the day and Zarika and Selin were trying to welcome the new comers and help around. After everything was a little settled down Zarika walked over to Teyla and smiled at her.

"Thank you for rescuing my little one" said Zarika.

"Your welcome... it is good to see you again my friend" said Teyla.

While everyone was busy talking away I was in my room being bored with a little bit of my toys. All I had was a couple of my books and one doll that Zarika made for one of my birthdays. I just sat in my room and soon my stomach rumbled. I walked over to the door and slowly walked out when I remembered I was suppose to stay in my room. Before I could go back I saw Colonel Sheppard was on a bed that had wheels and several people were following him. I quickly followed to and that was when I heard that he was dying. There was something I could do but I knew right away that Selin and Zarika were going to be angry. The doctor was yelling out commands and I just closed my eyes and walked over to Colonel Sheppard. Everyone was trying to stop me but I just looked at them and they backed away. I held out my hands and when I opened my eyes my hair began to float like there was a fan underneath me blowing my hair around. When a blast of light hit Colonel Sheppard Selin and Zarika were running down the hallway and that was all I heard was the thumping of their shoes against the floor. When I heard their voices it seemed distant and finally when I opened my eyes my hair was blowing faster and faster and there was a bigger glow emanating from my whole body. Suddenly Colonel Sheppard took a deep breath and I smiled before the world went dark and I collapsed on the floor. I saw Selin running towards me and then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another story hope you enjoy it... please do not forget to leave a comment or review... Enjoy...

Many days passed and I was running around the city like I normally did. Of course Zarika was watching me and Selin was occasionally looking in my direction as I ran around being chased by Zarika. Selin was helping the people from earth understand some of the things that was required in running the city. People were still getting some things ready and I was still running around. Teyla was talking with Selin and the earth team.

When one of the children that was from the Village came up to me I stopped what I was doing and I quickly ran towards Zarika. She quickly held onto me and I closed my eyes.

"I wanna go to my room" I whispered in her ear.

Teyla was watching me as I ran to Zarika and she excused her self. She then walked up to the child that was trying to talk to me and got down onto one knee.

"She is very shy, you must understand that she has not had a friend except for Zarika and Selin. Give her time and she will get use to you" said Teyla.

Zarika was still holding onto me and I looked over at Selin. He had his back turned to us and when he turned around he saw Zarika holding onto me. He quickly walked over to us and immediately asked what was wrong.

"Our little one is just shy that's all"

Selin touched my hair and I just looked at him. Zarika took me to another area and I looked at her. She set me down and soon she pulled out several rocks. I nodded at her and I closed my eyes and stood up. She tossed one rock at me and I stopped it in mid air. Then another one and I stopped that one as well. I then made the rocks float around me and then when I opened my eyes there was a bright light that emitted from my hand as I raised it and the rocks just disappeared. When I opened my eyes I saw Colonel Sheppard looking at me and I looked at him. Ever since I healed him he was always acting funny around me. He was sort of acting like Selin. Always watching me and making sure I was safe. Teyla was sort of acting like Zarika and she was constantly trying to make me smile and protect me as well.

When I was finished I took one step towards Zarika but I fell to one knee. Even though it had been several days since I healed Colonel Sheppard I was still weak.

I was holding my head and Zarika was quickly by my side. Teyla, Selin and Colonel Sheppard were also running towards me.

"Take her to the imfirmary" commanded Colonel Sheppard.

"She just needs rest do not worry" said Selin.

I looked at him and he was concerned. Selin then lifted me up and walked me to my room. He gently set me on the bed and both him and Zarika laid beside me. I closed my eyes as Zarika hummed a song to me and I saw Teyla and Colonel Sheppard were watching from the door way.

Soon I was dreaming away and I felt a little better. However I was awoken all of a sudden when a scream echoed outside my room. My eyes quickly opened and when I turned my attention to the door way I saw a black shadow go past. That was when I got up and I knew Selin and Zarika were not around. I looked outside my door and that was when I saw one of the earth members laying on the ground. I quickly walked over to him and I pulled off his vest. I held my hand over him and I closed my eyes. When the light emitted from me I focused on healing him. When he was healed I looked at him and he was still unconscious. I tried to wake him up and that was when I saw the darkness coming towards us. I pushed the man into my room and I locked my door and I began to run away. However I was not paying attention and I managed to corner myself and the shadow was getting closer and closer.

"M-Mama" I whispered.

I looked at the shadow and before I could do anything I saw light coming from the corner of my eye. Next thing I knew I saw two light figures and both of them quickly grabbed me and we floated outside of the tower we were in. We then went to where the rest of the team was and when they saw the light everyone was looking at it. That was when Selin and Zarika went into their human form and everyone saw them both holding onto me. Teyla quickly walked over to them and when she touched me Zarika opened her eyes. Selin was still holding onto me and I had my eyes closed still.

"Sh little one nothing will get you now I promise" he said.

I just nodded at him and that was when I went unconscious. Colonel Sheppard looked at Selin and then to Teyla. Everyone was worried now and so was Zarika.

"Selin why is she not waking up?" asked Teyla.

"Because she used her powers and she is still not ready... she took a risk, her body and mind need rest, where is this infirmary of yours?" asked Selin.

Colonel Sheppard took Selin to the infirmary and when Selin set me down on the bed he looked at Zarika. She looked at him and they both turned into light. Teyla watched as they both covered my body with energy and that was when I opened my eyes. Selin smiled and so did Zarika.

"Your awake" said Colonel Sheppard.

I looked at them all and I smiled. When I sat up Zarika and Selin both turned back into their human form. They were both breathing heavy and both very weak.

"I am sorry" I said.

They just smiled at me and I smiled at them.

The darkness was sent off to another planet by Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Rodney McKay and everything was slowly getting back to normal. Zarika and Selin were both getting a very long deserved rest. While I was actually being watched by Colonel Sheppard and Teyla. When one of the kids walked up to me again immediately I clung right onto Teyla's side and she just chuckled.

"Why don't we all play together?" she suggested.

I just looked at her and I still held her side. That was when the child handed me one of his toys and I looked at him. I then looked at the toy and Teyla took me over to a chair and we all sat down and I began to play with the toy. The Child was looking at me with a smile and that was when I looked at some of my blocks that Selin made and I moved them onto the table. Next thing I knew we were laughing away and talking as well. Life was sure different now that I had the people of Earth watching over me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you are still enjoying this! please do not hesitate to leave a comment or review or even a private message what ever you wish! please Enjoy...

Everyone was busy doing their things like usual and now after many days have past everyone was starting to adapt to the new surroundings and the new people. Of course they had some help with Selin and Zarika. They were trying to get everyone settled in and they were also trying to watch over me. I was taking it easy and actually playing with my new friends. After Teyla helped me with the introductions it was smooth sailing after that. The children were fun to play with and Selin and Zarika knew that I would be safe with so many people around. But of course they were still on alert.

One night however I over heard them talking between the two of them.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps" said Zarika.

"Yeah she is doing fine with the people from earth"

"Do you think they will make us leave her?" asked Zarika.

"I do not know, but I am pretty sure you can feel it to cant you?"

Zarika just looked at him and nodded and they looked over to me. I was suppose to be sleeping but when I heard their conversation I was wide awake. I just kept my eyes closed so I would not get int trouble for listening to their conversation.

"Selin we can not leave her no matter what, we must wait for her to ascend"

"But if they see the people of earth more fit to watch over her, then we will have to leave her. You have to remember we can not reveal to much to them either" said Selin.

Zarika again nodded and they both crawled into the bed and went to sleep. I just looked at them when they slept and I slowly crawled out of the bed. I walked out of the room and down the hallway. I was holding onto one of the dolls that Zarika made me and I sat near a balcony. My legs were dangling off of the side and I just looked on. I knew that one day they would leave me I was just hoping it would not be so soon. As I was sitting on the balcony I heard Teyla behind me.

"What is wrong? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all" I said.

She nodded and asked if she could sit down with me and I just looked at her and looked on. She was looking down at the city and I was looking at the stars. Some where out there was my real mother and father and I knew that they were watching me it was just a matter of time before I could actually see them. Selin and Zarika in the mean time were my mother and father and now I would be alone.

"They are going to leave me" I said softly.

Teyla looked and me and knew I was talking about them. She then wrapped her arm around me and held onto me tightly. When I looked at her our eyes met and she gave me a warm smile.

"If they are leaving you then that must mean their mission is almost done, there must be a reason. You have to be strong little one"

I just looked at her and nodded and we walked over to my room. She gave me a long hug and walked me in. There she saw Zarika and Selin sleeping away and she tucked me in.

"Now get some sleep" she whispered.

I nodded at her and I slowly drifted off to sleep. When I got up the next day Zarika and Selin were waiting for me and they got me dressed and ready to go. Of course Selin was off helping the team while Zarika watched over me. I did not want to talk to them at the moment and when I saw Teyla walk by I immediately ran towards her. She held onto me quickly and looked at Zarika.

"Akisa what is wrong?" she asked.

"Please don't leave me" I said softly.

She nodded and Teyla walked over to Zarika. Teyla saw the stunned look on her face and when she tried to touch me I flinched a little. Zarika even had a hurt look cross her as well.

"She over heard the two of you talking about leaving" said Teyla.

"Kisa we were just talking, you of all people know we will try stay as long as we can. Your mother and father entrusted us to protect you"

I just looked at her and she immediately called Selin. When he ran into the room he looked at me and then to Zarika. He tried to touch me but I flinched again. That was when Zarika looked at Teyla and told her to leave.

"We will take care of this" said Selin.

Teyla nodded and she slowly walked away and I just sat there with my head down and my hair covering my face. Selin and Zarika quickly scooped me up and took me off to some place in the city. When I opened my eyes I looked around and I saw we were in my parents chambers. Everything was so familiar and yet I was still unsure about this. That was when they walked over to a screen and activated it. I looked at them and up popped a screen with a video of myself as a little girl, Selin, Zarika, my mother and father. Everyone was leaving and there was a countdown that was already going that would sink the city.

"Listen to me I know this is hard but you are our most trusted friends and you know how to take care of Akisa."

"Please I know we are asking alot out of you but we will work on the both of you being able to come back. We are begging you" said my mother.

They both looked at each other and then to me and I just gave them a smile. Both Selin and Zarika nodded at my mother and father and they left. Now it was just the three of us and we were going underwater. The first night I slept the video popped up and there was Selin and Zarika kneeling by my bed as I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"No matter what princess we will never leave you"

"We will always love you no matter what"

They still stayed kneeling and after awhile they fell asleep beside me. I looked at them and then to the video. They just smiled at me and that was when I hugged them tightly.

"No matter what we say amongst ourselves, you my princess are still our number one priority. We do not care if we ascend or not. We would rather choose to stay with you and protect you as much as we can then to go and be with everyone else" said Selin.

"We promise you now, that no matter what we will always be loyal to you princess" said Zarika.

I just held onto them tightly as tears streamed down my face and I tried not to show them. I guess I was more worried about nothing then I should be.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is another chapter! I hope you are still enjoying this story! If you would like to ask questions then do not hesitate to pm me, or leave a comment or review! Enjoy...

Everyone was still getting the hang of things and some were trying to understand other parts of the city. I of course was in my room taking it easy and of course Zarika and Selin were helping as much as they could. Colonel Sheppard was always giving me a book to read and I was always happy to read something that was from earth. I was walking towards the place they called the mess hall which had a bunch of food and I was also reading my book still. It was about a boy who never grew up and was in a place that was inhabited by many children. They called him Peter pan and I was intrigued by it. As I was walking I of course bumped into Teyla and she was smiling at me.

"You are still reading the book Colonel Sheppard gave you?"

"Yes I love it!" I said happily.

She smiled and before she could say anything further we bumped into a doctor from the botany lab. There were many people who loved to study plants and I smiled at him.

"Akisa, Teyla how are you?"

"We are good, you seem to be getting ready for a mission"

"Yeah I am going to study some planets on a new planet"

"Oh can I come?" I asked.

"Well its fairly a safe mission, I can talk with Selin and Zarika" said Teyla.

I smiled at her and next thing I knew I was able to go on the mission. I was happy as could be and yet Selin was arguing about me going and Zarika was trying to tell him to let me.

"What if she gets injured or taken by the wraith?" said Selin.

"She wont" said Zarika.

"Please just let her, she is bored here at the city and I know she will be safe" said Teyla.

Finally Selin agreed to me going and I smiled. I was soon on the planet and the doctor that was studying the plant life on the planet was teaching me a bunch of things and showing me many new and wonderful things as well. I was so intrigued by it that I did not watch where I was going and next thing I knew I fell down next to a body. When I looked at who it was I screamed instantly and I ran to one of the military guys that came with us. He quickly held me and he held his gun up. They both checked the body and then they quickly took us both back to the gate. However before I could get through everyone around me was shot and the ones that weren't quickly ran through the gate. Just before I could get through I was shot in the back and everything went black.

When I slowly opened my eyes I saw a guy was sitting near me watching out the mouth of a cave. I looked at him and I tried to move but he shot me a look and I stopped.

"Can I please go home?" I asked.

"It is to dangerous out there still" said the man.

I looked at him and I closed my eyes. I thought about the ropes he used to tie me up with would disappear and next thing I knew they were gone. I smiled a little but that was when I felt dizzy. I tried to shake it off but it was a little to much and I ended up throwing up. The man looked at me and saw my hands were loose.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"With my powers, dont you have them?" I asked.

He looked at me and shook his head and before I knew it there was a wraith that was coming closer to us. He was telling me to stay quiet and he grabbed me and led me away from the cave. I tried to run with him but it was no use and that was when the wraith shot me with a stun gun. I fell to the ground and I tried to crawl away. Before I could move I heard the wraith make a grunt and that was when I saw the shine of a blade sticking out through its stomach. He then tossed the wraith away and I looked at him.

"Lets go" he said sternly.

I closed my eyes for a moment and before I knew it I was being picked up by him. He carried me around and we were soon at a new cave almost close to the gate but it was still a little far.

"You should sleep" he said.

I nodded and I slowly fell asleep. However I could barely sleep. I would occasionally wake up and see the man sitting near the entrance looking out making sure there would be no more wraith. I then crawled over to him and he looked at me. He then slowly put his arm around me and that was when I finally fell asleep. When I awoke I smiled as I saw the man sleeping. I looked around and he moved when I walked near the entrance.

"Do not go near there" he said.

I nodded and I walked over to him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He then took me a little deeper in the cave and he gave me what little food he had left.

"Eat, you need to keep your strength up"

"Thank you... mama told me I am suppose to say that because the people back home use those words"

"That is good you listen to your mother"

I smiled at him and he was looking around the cave area and he told me to stay put. He wanted to check to make sure there were no wraith around. I looked at him and he pulled on a rope that brought up a cover. I was now hidden in a corner and I held my knees to my chest.

"Do not worry I will be back... I promise"

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Ronan, yours?"

"Akisa"

he smiled and walked away and I just sat down looking around trying to figure out what I could do. So I focused on some rocks that were near me and I made one of them disappear and another one turned into a flower. I chuckled to myself and before I knew it Ronan was back. He did not come towards me immediately but once he was done doing his thing he walked over to me and smiled.

"I told you I would come back... now lets go I need to take you some where else in case the wraith come"

I nodded and he took me closer to the gate and he hid me near another cave. He again pulled up a cover and I just sat there. He told me he would be a little longer but he would come for me. I nodded at him and he soon walked away. I was getting a little scared but I thought what Selin would say in this situation.

"No matter what you need to be strong and fight the fear that over comes you. As long as there are people who are willing to protect you nothing will ever happen to you"

I soon fell asleep and when I heard something outside the cave I tried to stay as quiet as possible. When the cover was pulled away that was when I saw Ronan.

"We must go" he said quickly.

I nodded at him and he picked me up and when I wrapped my arms around him my hand touched something wet and sticky. When I looked at my hand that was when I saw blood and I looked at Ronan.

"Your injured" I said softly.

"Do not worry I will still protect you" he said.

I then took my hand and placed it over his wound and I closed my eyes. He then closed his and a light emitted from my hand. Before he knew it the wound was healed and he ran with me as fast as he could. I had my eyes closed the whole time and that was when I heard a weird noise. When I opened my eyes I saw Doctor Rodney Mckay hanging upside down by one leg. I looked at him and he was smiling at me.

"Hey Akisa... we have been looking for you. Now now can you please cut me down?" he asked.

I looked at Ronan and nodded and he cut doctor Mckay down and we ran towards the gate. I quickly ran through when I saw the gate and I saw Selin and Zarika. I jumped on Selin and he was quick to hold me and so was Zarika. They were running through emotions and I could feel it surge through them but right now their prime emotion was gratuity. They looked at Ronan and Zarika walked over to him.

"Thank you so much for protecting our little one"

Ronan just looked at them and nodded and I was whisked away by Selin. I waved to Ronan and he smiled and waved back to me. That was when I remembered my new powers and how I was growing up so much.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter hope you like it! please do not hesitate to comment or review my story so far... Enjoy...

It was many days after Ronan joined us and I was smiling when he walked by me and he would smile at me as well. As I was in the mess hall I was eating with Teyla and Colonel Sheppard. As we were eating and they were talking about a wonderful planet they just visited I was looking over at another table and several people were singing a song to one individual and they were all happy.

"Teyla what are they doing?" I asked.

"I do not know" she said looking at the table.

"It is a birthday celebration" said Colonel Sheppard.

Both Teyla and I looked at each other and then to Colonel Sheppard and I was waiting for him to explain more about this birthday celebration. He looked at both of us and then back to the table and he quickly chewed his food.

"It is an Earth tradition to celebrate the day of someone being born. They have cake and presents and celebrate"

"Can I have a birthday celebration?" I asked.

"Sure when were you born?" asked Colonel Sheppard.

I looked at him and then I looked to Teyla and I told them I did not know. I then finished eating and I walked away with Teyla and we were talking about Zarika and how they met. When we met up with Zarika I began to walk with her and she was smiling at me.

"Zarika when was I born?" I asked.

She looked at me and then thought for a moment. She then smiled at me and told me I was born seventeen years ago. I then asked her why I did not have a birthday celebration and I asked her if I could have one now. I was rattling off question after question and she chuckled at me and stopped me from talking.

"What is it with all the questions?" she asked.

"Colonel Sheppard just told me about birthday's and I wanted to have one"

she smiled at me and told me that she could work something out. I smiled at her and next thing I knew we were in the mess hall and Colonel Sheppard was there along with Teyla and Ronan and a bunch of other people. I was having an excellent time and Selin was smiling at me. He was twirling me around and I was laughing away. As I was almost finished with my birthday party Selin and Zarika both had to leave along with everyone else.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"Yes there is something we must do" said Selin.

"Will you and Zarika both come back later?" I asked.

Zarika nodded and told me to go play for awhile and I just nodded at her. I went back to my room to go read another book that Colonel Sheppard gave me. As I was ready my mind wandered to the many people that were now here and how my life was changing. I thought about my powers and how they were developing and yet I was still not strong enough to even protect Zarika and Selin. Then of course my mind wandered to having my birthday celebration and how much fun I had. As I was reading my book I heard alarms going off and I quickly stood up. I walked out of my door and down the hallway. While I was walking trying to find anyone I came across several people from the village. They were looking worried and I tried to calm them down.

"Do not worry Teyla and the team will protect us if anything is wrong" I said to them.

They nodded and I walked further on. I then ran to the control room once I felt something odd. That was when I saw Selin and Zarika were standing in the middle of the room with their eyes closed. Their light was emitting from their bodies and when I tried to run to them Colonel Sheppard stopped me.

"No stop" yelled Colonel Sheppard.

"Let me go I can heal him" I said loudly.

Zarika looked at me and shook her head. As I looked at her I saw a tear fall from her eyes. That was when I heard him scream followed by Zarika. They were being killed and there was nothing I could do. I was still struggling to reach them but Colonel Sheppard was stronger. He was holding me back and suddenly everything went slow and I saw Zarika and Selin both collapse to the ground. I held my hand out to try touch them at least but Colonel Sheppard was still holding me back. That was when I turned to him and I held my hand to his chest. He flew back and hit the wall pretty hard. I then ran to Selin and Zarika and I tried to wake them up.

"Please wake up" I begged.

I then closed my eyes and I struggled to heal them. My powers were fluctuating and yet I was persistent. When I opened my eyes I screamed out as loud as I could and that was when my powers activated. My hair began to float and I emitted a light from my hands. It covered Selin and Zarika and yet I did not feel their breath, I did not feel their heart beat, I felt nothing. I fell to one knee still trying to heal them but it was futile now. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I tried my hardest to heal them but nothing worked. My breathing was laboured and I tried not to pass out . Tears were still streaming down my face but when I touched Selin's body and Zarika's as well my mind wandered to the memories I had of them and the fact that they were like my mother and father. I was now alone and afraid. I looked over to movement near the wall and I saw Colonel Sheppard slowly getting up. He looked at me and slowly walked over to me. I saw the pain in his eyes and yet I also saw the sadness as well. He looked at me and I tried to walk away but the energy I used to try and revive Selin and Zarika was to much and I almost collapsed. Before I could hit the ground I was caught by someone. When I looked that was when I saw Colonel Sheppard holding onto me. I saw the tears still running down his cheeks and when I looked around everyone was crying. My whole world was turning upside down and yet there was nothing I could do about it.

Colonel Sheppard got on his radio and he was trying to call a medical team but his voice kept cracking up. He then cleared his throat and demanded for a medical team. Next thing I knew I was whisked away from the bodies and I was being examined by the doctor. He was trying to hold back the tears. Several of them escaped and yet I did not care. If these people did not come to the city and ruin my life then my mother and father would be alive. If I was only stronger then I could have saved them. If Colonel Sheppard did not hold me back then I would have saved them. When I heard Teyla's voice coming from the door way I looked over at her and she was trying to get to me.

"Please let me see her" demanded Teyla.

"She needs rest she will be fine"

"She needs me" she said.

"Let her through" said Colonel Sheppard.

I looked at both of them and before Teyla could touch me I moved away from her. Why did she care now? Why did anyone care? I am just a child who will now be a burden to everyone. My powers are not that strong. Im to weak to go on missions and try help the people and it would probably be more effective if I were dead just like my family and my people.

"Akisa I'm sorry but there was nothing you could do" said Teyla.

I just shot her a look and I closed my eyes and held my knees to my chest. I thought about the happy moments that Selin, Zarika and I had before the team came and I thought about my life before everyone had to ruin it.

"Akisa please listen to me" said Teyla.

"Teyla now is not the time" said Colonel Sheppard.

When I looked at him I saw his arm was wrapped up and I looked at him. I closed my eyes again and I held my hand out near his arm. I used my powers to heal the wounds I caused him and he just nodded at me when I was done and walked away. Teyla just looked at me and that was when I saw Ronan run in as well. He was trying to check on me and trying to touch me but Colonel Sheppard stopped him.

"She just needs time that's all. She is fine" said Colonel Sheppard.

I then laid down and I looked at the wall. I was going to be forever alone now. My family, my people all gone. I was the last one and yet I could not be with them until I ascended. Tears still streamed down my cheeks and all I did was utter one word.

"Good-bye"


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please do not forget to leave a comment or Review so I know you are enjoying this... Enjoy...

Many days passed by and I was still in the infirmary. I did not eat nor did I talk to anyone. Teyla was struggling to stay with me for as long as she could but her duty to her people was always pulling her away. Ronan was trying to get me to talk to him but I would just ignore him or listen to his stories about his people and how he was alone before he met us. Colonel Sheppard was just sitting near me and talking about him losing many people he cared about. Many other people came to talk to me but I would just stare at the wall or hold my knees to my chest and stare at the blanket. Finally one I day I got a visit from Doctor Weir and she was telling me stories about her life. I just thought about Selin and Zarika and how everything happened. I was told that they saved the city and everyone in it when Rodney and several other team members activated an unstable weapons device. Selin Absorbed most of the energy and Zarika was trying to heal him but it killed both of them instead. When I was finally alone I looked at the food that was set out for me and I saw a sandwich sitting beside me. I slowly grabbed it and some water and I ate for the first time. I did not think anyone would be awake to bother me but when I saw movement near the door I saw Colonel Sheppard. He just looked at me and walked over to a chair that was beside my bed.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

I just looked at him and I continued to eat my sandwich. When I was finished I slowly got up and walked over to a window that was near by. I saw the stars lighting up the sky and I saw the water crashing against the city's walls. I heard Colonel Sheppard walk closer to me and he looked out the window as well. I thought about everyone who would come and see me each day and talk to me and I thought that maybe I wasn't alone after all. Teyla was trying constantly to talk to me and get me to talk with her but I would just look at her. Ronan was telling me about the latest mission and how I was affecting everyone and of course when Colonel Sheppard was not busy tending to his duties he was always in my room either sleeping near my bed or talking about the latest discover they made in the city. He told me that he moved his room so it was closer to mine and how he was always finding things that he thought I would like. He then told me that he was worried about me and about the new books he finally got from Earth. Tonight however he just looked out the window with me. He did not say a word nor did he even look at me. When I moved him out of the way he cringed a little and I quickly looked at him. He was holding his side and trying not to scream out in pain. I looked at him and I quickly touched his side and I closed my eyes. Before I could heal him he stopped me.

"You will become weak don't" he said.

I just looked into his eyes and I saw the concerned look he had. I then closed my eyes and I focused on healing his wounds. He had his eyes closed and when I was done I looked at him and he looked at me. I then took him over to my bed and I made him lay down. I covered him up with my blanket and he looked at me again. I then walked over to the window and I looked out as he slept. I awoke when the sun hit my foot and I saw Colonel Sheppard still sleeping in my bed. I then walked out of the room and down the hall towards my room. When I entered I saw all the things that Selin and Zarika made me and I quickly just grabbed a new set of clothes and I walked out of the room. Several tears ran down my cheeks. As I was walking back to the infirmary I saw Colonel Sheppard was still sleeping. I soon ate my breakfast and when he awoke I looked at him. He just smiled at me and when he was getting ready to leave I followed him. He was looking at me and I grabbed onto his hand and I walked towards my room. I stopped outside my door and I closed my eyes for a moment and I held his hand tighter.

"You don't have to do this yet you know" he said.

I just looked at him and I continued forward. I saw my room was not touched for a long time and I saw all my toys laid all over the floor. I saw pictures of Selin and Zarika smiling away and I saw their possessions. Pictures I coloured for them, things I made of scrap pieces they found my baby clothes and everything that reminded them of me. I picked up all my toys and I displayed them all around the room like they were decorations. I looked at my bed and I made it to look neat. I did all this while Colonel Sheppard just sat their and watched and when I was finished my room looked nice and neat and it looked liked it belonged to an adult who had child not a child's room. I did not say anything still and yet Colonel Sheppard knew what I meant. He was soon called to do a mission and I just watched him as he left the room. I walked out of my room and walked down the hallway and I found Teyla was tending to some children. They were a little afraid after one of the older ones told them there was a monster living in the city and that was what I was afraid of. I just looked at her and she had her back turned so she did not know I was standing behind her.

"There is nothing true like that, Akisa lost her parents and she is just saddened. They were great people who loved her and she is trying to get over the pain of losing them. Now go and play" said Teyla.

I let out a small smile and when she got up and turned around she was a bit startled but she quickly smiled. I walked over to her and hugged her and she just held onto me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

I just looked at her and looked down and she just nodded. Soon I was walking around with her and as we were walking I saw Ronan teaching some people how to fight like he does. I watched his every move and I looked at him when he was finished. I then walked over to him and I took the stance he took.

"You want me to teach you how to fight?" he asked.

I just nodded at him and he closed his eyes for a moment and looked at me. I saw the concern in his eyes as well but he brushed it aside and got ready.

"Just to let you know I won't go easy on you" he said.

"I know" I finally said.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you are enjoying this still please do not forget to leave a comment or review! Enjoy...

Many more days had passed and finally I was talking again and I was enjoying my life now. Ronan was teaching me how to fight and soon I was as good as him. Teyla taught me how to use a gun and I was excellent at shooting. She even taught me some of her moves on how to fight and I was soon becoming a part of the team. Colonel Sheppard was always making sure I was doing things right and he was teaching me some of his things as well. It felt different to be around him and yet I still preferred to be around him more than anyone else. Before I knew it Doctor Weir was talking about me being on the team with the others. She told me there was a simple mission that she wanted the team to go on and she was hoping I wanted to go to it.

"Since you have some knowledge of ancient technology then I was hoping you could go"

"That would be excellent" I said.

She smiled at me and walked away. Of course Colonel Sheppard was going to have a hay day with this one but I figured it was time for me to contribute to the city and to discovering many things about my people. When I met up with the team in the mess hall I looked at Colonel Sheppard and I walked over to him with a trey of food. When I sat down near him he smiled a little and I slowly began to eat. When he had some food in his mouth I finally spoke.

"Doctor Weir wants me to go with you on your next mission"

he immediately began to choke on some of his food and I looked at him. Before he could say anything Teyla was quick to offer some words of encouragement on the decision of Doctor Weir.

"I think its an excellent idea since she is finally able to hold a gun properly and wants to contribute to the cities development"

"Yeah it would be fun to bring her along" said Ronan.

I just smiled at them and they looked at the Colonel. He looked at all of them and nodded and then he looked at me. I could tell he had some concern but I knew I could convince him. When we were finished eating I was walking back to my room when the Colonel stopped me.

"Are you sure your ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Ronan, Teyla and you taught me all there is to know about defending myself. I need to help out more since I am seventeen years old. I am an adult know and I know I can help out with many missions to come"

he just smiled at me and he knew that arguing was futile. Once I made up my mind there was no persuading me. I was soon in my room and reading up on a mission report instead. We were to look at several ancient technologies left behind on a fairly primitive planet. Everything was to be simple as could be yet I knew something was going to happen. Soon we were on the planet and I looked around. I held my gun in my hands and I looked at Colonel Sheppard. He was telling me how to use my gun and I just chuckled at him.

"I know what to do" I said to him

we then began to walk and of course Rodney was saying he had a bad feeling and complaining. I just chuckled a little and I was looking around. Everything seemed to be normal and calm yet I had a feeling something was going to happen. We walked into a small village that was primitive of course. And before we could take any further steps we were being shot at. That was when an arrow pierced Rodney in the leg. I looked at him and Colonel Sheppard grabbed Rodney and he told us to run. Ronan and Teyla were trying to deter the arrows. And I looked at Colonel Sheppard.

"Akisa you run now, take Rodney"

"Not with out you" I said.

"I promise I will come back" he said.

I looked at him and told Rodney to dial home. He was shaking and I began to fire at the people who were shooting at us but I was not trying to hit the people. Suddenly I was shot with several small arrows and I tried to run through the gate but was unsuccessful. When I awoke I was near some bushes and I saw many wraith ships flying above. I quickly ran towards the village and I saw Ronan being taken by a wraith. I tried to get them away from him but I was unsuccessful yet again. That was when several wraith tried to capture me. The other wraith left and there was only two that were following me. I ran back to the village and I managed to kill one but the other was still after me. I ran faster towards the gate and yet I was quickly shot in the leg. I screamed out in pain and the wraith that was following me walked up to me. I turned around and looked at him and he was standing over me. Before he could do anything I heard him grunt. When I looked ahead of me I saw Colonel Sheppard and Teyla both standing there looking at me and the wraith they just shot and killed.

"Akisa" said Colonel Sheppard.

"You came back" I said.

He smiled and quickly picked me up and I looked at Teyla. They were smiling at me and I just held onto Colonel Sheppard. He carried me back and when we got through the gate Colonel Sheppard demanded a medical team be brought immediately.

"The wraith took Ronan" I said.

"We will go get him we will come back with him" said Colonel Sheppard.

"And I am coming" I said.

Of course Colonel Sheppard was going ot refuse but I just looked at him and he nodded. I was quickly healed and they were trying to figure out a way to get Ronan. I was soon healed as much as the doctor could and I looked at him. I quickly got up and cringed a little but I stood strong. Colonel Sheppard looked at me and I walked past him. He quickly grabbed my arm and I looked at him.

"Do not stop me Colonel I need to find him"

"Then heal yourself"

I shook my head and I walked over to Teyla. She led me to the ship we were going to take and I closed my eyes for a moment. When I sat down Colonel Sheppard sat down near me.

"I need to do this, pain or no pain I do not want to be afraid anymore. I do not want to run when I am faced with danger"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because... I want to be as strong as you" I finally said.

He just looked at me and that was when I felt his hand touch mine. I looked at him and before he could say anything we were at the planet Ronan was on. I went with the team down to the planet which consisted of Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney, Doctor Beckett and me of course. I quickly put on my vest and made sure my gun was loaded. Teyla, Colonel Sheppard and I ran down the stairs of the building we landed on and we searched for Ronan. I went in front of Colonel Sheppard with my gun held high and I saw several wraith coming. I shot two of them and Teyla got the other ones.

"Go find Ronan I got this" I said.

"Kisa... Stay safe" said Colonel Sheppard.

I nodded at him and I ran around the corridors looking for wraith. Teyla and Colonel Sheppard went off to find him and when I heard their conversation on the radio I knew they found him.

"Akisa Where are you?" he asked.

"Down two levels. I got a lot of wraith here" I said.

"Sheppard she has at least thirteen wraith on her" said Rodney.

I quickly ran around trying to fend them off and when I ran out of bullets I knew I had to find the team. However I was unsuccessful and I was shot in the back. I fell to the ground and tried to crawl away but I stopped. I closed my eyes and I got up. I thought about when Selin and Zarika were trying to rescue me from several wraith and Selin was injured. I held out my hand and I focused my energy there. I thought about how Teyla taught me to use a stick to fight and I thought about a stick in my hand. That was when I saw one form from the pure energy that I produced and I smiled. Soon I was fighting the wraith and I killed several more before the team found me. Colonel Sheppard smiled at me and I made the stick disappear and he was impressed.

"Good job" he said.

I smiled at him and he gave me a round of bullets for my gun and we proceeded out of the building. Next thing I knew Ronan was wanting to fight the leader that captured him and I went back up to the ship while Teyla and Colonel Sheppard made sure Ronan did not get killed. I was watching them fight and I looked at Ronan. He was being beaten badly and before I could say anything Rodney and Doctor Beckett shot the wraith leader. We then picked up the team and flew off and Ronan was looking at all of us.

"Thank you" he said softly.

"Your welcome" said Colonel Sheppard.

I smiled as I sat down and of course the Colonel sat near me. He looked at me and when he touched my back I cringed a little. He quickly pulled his hand away and saw the blood on his fingers and I looked at him.

"It is just a flesh wound" I said softly.

He nodded and I rested my head on his shoulder and he saw a light emit from my back. I now knew my powers were getting stronger and I knew that I would be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is another chapter I hope you are enjoying it so far. Do not forget to leave a comment or Review! Enjoy...

It was many days that had passed after we rescued Ronan and he seemed happier to be with us and to be at the city. I was growing more stronger every day and I was practising my fighting skills and my aim. For some reason I still thought I had to prove to Colonel Sheppard I was a very important member of his team just like the others. While I was in my room reading my book that of course the Colonel gave me I thought about the other little missions that we went on and how he was always letting me do what I want and making sure I was never injured. If I was he was always there to protect me and rush me back to the infirmary. As I was thinking about the Colonel my mind still wandered to the fact that he stopped me from saving Selin and Zarika. I knew that I would have died along with them if I was to try and heal them. And I knew that he practically saved my life yet I was still a little angry with him. I soon got up and walked out of my room and over to the balcony. I saw the city lights and the stars out like usual and I smiled as I heard the waves crash against the city walls. I could feel a slight breeze go across my body and I shivered a little. Before I could move to get a blanket I felt someone wrap one around me.

"Its kind of late, what are you doing up?" asked Colonel Sheppard.

"I just got a lot on my mind right now that's all" I said.

He nodded and he wrapped his arm around me and I just looked at him and rested my head near his shoulder. He smiled and I looked out at the city.

"Colonel-"

"I'm sure we are on a first name bases now, call me John" he said.

"Alright... John, why did you stop me from saving Selin and Zarika?"

He looked at me and I felt him cringe a little from that question. I know it was a long time ago and I was over it but it still crossed my mind every now and again. I wanted to know why he stopped me? I was not a member of Earth nor was I important to the team. I was just a simple child trying to save her parents and yet I was stopped by him and I still did not know why.

"Because you would have been injured" he said.

I just looked at him and he quickly got up and walked away and I knew that was not the reason why. I saw him dissapear into his room and I slowly walked into mine.

For the next couple of days he was avoiding me and I just brushed it off as him being mad I asked the question. Yet I still demanded to know why he stopped me and did not stop Zarika either. He only stopped me from trying to heal them. As time passed on and so did many missions as well I grew stronger and stronger. We had a birthday celebration for John, Rodney, Doctor Beckett, and Doctor Weir. Teyla and Ronan did not care much for a birthday celebration of their own but of course I wanted one as well. When it was my turn everyone made the day special and I smiled. I still thought about Selin and Zarika and how the accident happened on my birthday but I did not care. They would want me to be happy and I was. Now that I was nineteen years old I looked at doctor Weir who handed me some presents and I smiled at her.

"You are growing into such a strong adult" she said.

I smiled at her and one of the presents was a picture of the team and I looked on. Everything was perfect and I loved my birthday. Teyla was happy that I was happy and so was Ronan. Of course I looked on at Colonel Sheppard and he was a little on edge.

Soon I was sitting near the balcony again looking out at the city and looking up at the stars and I thought about Selin and Zarika. They were probably with my mother and father and everyone else and I knew they were probably worried especially Selin. I shivered a little and I slowly got up. Before I could turn around I felt someone put a blanket on me and I looked at the person. Colonel Sheppard was standing near me and I looked into his eyes. They seemed different and yet I could not tell why.

"John your awake" I said.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep and I saw you sitting out here, figured you were cold"

I just smiled at him and he walked over to the balcony and looked out. He saw the stars and the water and heard the crashing of the waves like I did.

"John... you still did not answer my question"

"Which one?"

"Why did you save me and not Zarika as well?" I asked.

He just looked at me and he looked down below. I wanted to hear his answer and I was not going to let him avoid it this time. It was a year that had passed since the incident and I was not going to be at peace until he told me why?

"Because, Zarika told me not to let anything happen to you"

"I do not believe you" I said to him.

"Just because that's all"

"John stop avoiding the truth" I said sternly.

"Because- Because..."

"Because what?" I said more angrily.

"Because I couldn't lose you" he yelled back.

I looked at him and he looked into my eyes and quickly walked away. This time however I was not going to let him get away. I grabbed his hand and he quickly stopped in his tracks.

"I am sorry for pushing the answer from you I just had to know why"

he just looked at me and I slowly walked away from him and into my room. I was sixteen when they came to Atlantis, a year passed and I was use to having the team around. At Seventeen I knew I was growing into an adult yet I was still treated like a child. At Eighteen I lost my parents while they sacrificed themselves to save the city and everyone in it. At Nineteen I was now realizing the truth as to why I lost them. What more could happen?


	11. Chapter 11

Here is yet another chapter hope you enjoy it. Please do not forget to leave a comment or review... Enjoy...

Colonel Sheppard was avoiding me yet again and I turned to Teyla as to why he was. Yet she did not know either. So I went to Doctor Weir and she was happy to see me. She told me not to worry about it to much. I just nodded and soon we were talking away about many things. She then told me that there was a mandatory break day coming up and that we should sit and talk more. I just nodded at her offer and she smiled at me. As I was walking away I came across Teyla and a science officer. Teyla was teaching her some moves and I decided to go with them. I was watching them and of course I saw John walk in as well and when he saw me I quickly walked out the other door. If he wanted to avoid me I was going to do the same. I was trying to avoid him as much as possible and yet it was a little difficult. When the mandatory break day came I was with Teyla when she was teaching the girl more defence moves. As I was walking with them I remembered I had the little sit and talk thing with Doctor Weir soon. So we kept on walking and I turned to Teyla.

"Are you still going to spend the day with me later?" I asked her.

"Yes, do not forget though you still have that little talk you promised Doctor Weir"

"I know" I said.

She smiled and as we were walking I felt a sharp pain at my side and we were both tossed against the wall. I felt numb yet my world went black. The last thing I saw was Teyla getting pierced by a piece of metal. When I awoke I saw chaos all around. My arm was in so much pain and so were my legs. I looked ahead of me and I saw there was a hole in the wall. When I turned to Teyla she was still unconscious and I tried to move. I screamed in pain and that was when a medical team came. They told me not to move and I just nodded at them. I then looked at Teyla and I tried to touch her but I was unable to.

"Akisa do not move" said Doctor Beckett.

I looked at him and I looked to Teyla. She was slowly waking up and when I saw Colonel Sheppard he was quickly at our sides. He grabbed my hand and I looked at him. He was worried and confused. I still did not remember what happened and yet I saw the hole and knew there was something that exploded. I was quickly rushed to the infirmary and I was worked on. I tried to use my powers but the force of being thrown against the wall made me to weak so I had to heal the old fashion way. Teyla was beside me and I looked at her she seemed so vulnerable. When she opened her eyes she looked at me and smiled.

"Hey how are you doing?" she asked weakly.

I just smiled at her and I walked over to her. I held my hands over her wound and was about to heal her when she stopped me. I looked at her and she held my hands away from her wound and looked into my eyes.

"You will be to weak, just rest I will be fine" she said.

I just nodded at her and that was when I saw Colonel Sheppard walk in. He was looking at me and when I walked back to my bed I cringed a little.

"You should be resting, not walking around" he said.

I just nodded at him and I slowly crawled back into bed and he covered me up with my blanket. He looked into my eyes and I saw the sincerity within them. I looked over to Teyla and Ronan was beside her making sure she was comfortable. Next thing I knew Doctor Weir was walking in and she was checking on the two of us. I just smiled at her and soon everyone had their own thing to do and both Teyla and I were given some sedatives. I slept peacefully for once and I did not dream about Selin and Zarika. Instead I dreamt about Colonel Sheppard. His words echoed in my mind as I remembered the moments when he said he could not lose me. When I awoke I heard another loud explosion and I looked over to Teyla. She was still sleeping peacefully so I tried not to disturb her. I then slowly walked over to the hallway and as I walked I saw Doctor Beckett covered in burns laying on the floor. Colonel Sheppard was talking with some people as a medical team covered his burnt body. I looked at everyone and I knew I could not save him. When the Colonel saw me he quickly walked over to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I-I-I"

"Let's go, there is nothing you can do" he said.

I just looked at him and nodded and I looked down at my hands. They were shaking and so was every move in my steps. I was lost for words as we lost yet another member of the team. Rodney was just as shaken and so was Teyla when she awoke. Colonel Sheppard told her the news and she actually was saddened. When it was time to mourn his loss we all stood near the gate and I looked at the spot that Selin and Zarika died at and I closed my eyes for a moment. The thought of seeing them in pain and die before my eyes still lingered in my mind. I then felt a tear drop from my eyes and that was when I felt a hand hold onto mine. I looked at who was holding my hand and I saw Colonel Sheppard was just looking on as he held onto me tightly. His fingers interlaced with mine as we stood there. Everyone else unaware of the fact that he was holding my hand. Soon it was time to take his coffin back to earth and Colonel Sheppard wanted me to come. So Teyla and I followed carrying two bouquets of flowers. It was beautiful and yet I knew people were still saddened by the loss of Doctor Beckett. When we arrived back home it was late at night and I slowly walked back to my room. Not a word was exchanged between me and Colonel Sheppard and yet I knew he wanted to say something I just didn't know what.


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you are enjoying this story please do not hesitate to leave a comment or review or even a suggestion for a chapter... Enjoy...

Time seemed to pass by fast and yet somethings never changed at all. Like the fact Rodney was still his old self and almost getting killed by either an enemy like the wraith or technology just discovered. Of course when he discovered new technology he would always call me to see if I knew anything about it and I would just look at him and activate it and then walk away. Colonel Sheppard was spending more time with Ronan and Teyla then he was me and yet I did not really care that much. Ronan was teaching me more moves on how to defend myself and so was Teyla. She was also talking with me more and telling me some adventures she had with Zarika before I was born. As I was in my room reading an old book that Colonel Sheppard got me I heard someone at my door. They actually knocked so I told them to come in and that was when I saw a scientist from one of the labs. He looked at me and he seemed a little nervous.

"Hey Akisa I was- I was wondering if maybe- maybe you wanted to-to go umm go have lunch with me?" he asked.

"Oh... I guess I could, yeah let's go eat lunch then"

"Great lets go" he said happily.

I was smiling at him and he was telling me about some new discoveries he made and I was fascinated by all of it. As we sat down at the mess hall I saw John walk by and he was looking at me the whole time I was talking with the scientist. He even made me laugh and everything and I had a pretty good lunch. However my eyes always wandered to Colonel Sheppard and he was always looking at me. When our lunch date was over I walked away with him and he was telling me more fascinating things about him and his work. The day went by with out anything interesting happening and when I walked into my room I saw Colonel Sheppard was talking with a girl outside his room. I just looked at him and I gave him a little smile and I walked into my room. That night I of course walked out and over to the balcony and I saw the stars like usual. I sat their for hours and when I shivered I expected John to walk up and cover me with a blanket but there was no one. I then looked over to his door and his light was off. I slowly walked back into my room and I got a blanket. When I walked back over to the balcony I looked back at John's door and I sat back down and held my blanket a little closer this time. I looked out at the stars and I just smiled a little.

That morning I walked out of my room and down the hallway towards the mess hall like usual. When I saw Teyla and Ronan sitting down and talking I walked over to them.

"Hey there how was your night?" asked Teyla.

"Alright I guess" I said softly.

I ate my breakfast and when I saw Colonel Sheppard I quickly got up and walked the other way. He was mad at me for something and I wanted to avoid him as much as possible so he would not be mad at me further. I did not know what I did but I knew that it probably had something to do with Doctor Beckett dieing. All day I stayed in my room making sure I had my headset on just in case the team needed me. But there was nothing not a single sound came out of my headset. I walked over to my window and I looked out of it and I thought about what I did wrong. When my stomach grumbled I just ignored it until I could not longer. I then walked out and walked over to the mess hall. There was nothing really going on and there were little people in the hall so I sat down and ate alone. I was looking out a window as I ate my sandwich and that was when I saw the Colonel again. I quickly got up and walked away with my tray of food and I walked into my room. When I was finished eating I gathered all of the books the Colonel gave me and I left them at his door step. I then walked away and I went over to Doctor Weir. She was looking at me and I asked her if I could leave for earth for awhile.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked.

"Well all of you are from Earth so I want to know what it is like and I want to explore. I know I am not from Earth but it would be a great adventure"

"I will make some calls. Maybe I will even join you as well"

I smiled at her and I quickly went to my room and packed some of my things. Teyla was walking into my room and she saw I was packing up some things and she looked at me with a concerned look.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Just for a couple of days, I want to explore Earth a little and see what it is like" I said with a smile.

She nodded and walked out of the room and next Ronan walked in along with Rodney as well. They were concerned and I just looked at both of them. Ronan was looking a little saddened and Rodney was looking a little concerned.

"Do not worry you two I will be back, Doctor Weir and I are going to do some things and we will be back. Who knows I might even stay and become a citizen of Earth instead" I said with a smile.

"Yeah but this is your home" said Ronan.

"I know but I have nothing here, except for you guys and everyone here but I want to explore and see new things" I said happily.

I then got my bags ready and Doctor Weir told me we would be going tomorrow. I just smiled and told her I would meet her in her office tomorrow morning. That night when everyone was asleep I walked out of my room for one last time and I walked over to the balcony and I took a picture with a camera that Rodney gave me. He told me to take as many pictures as I could so that I could have memories of my new trip. As I sat down one last time on the balcony I heard a door open then close. I did not look however and I quickly got up and when I saw Colonel Sheppard standing at his door I looking at him and I walked into mine. I soon fell asleep and in the morning I was ready to leave. I did not have my uniform on but instead I had some earth clothes that Doctor Weir gave me. I met her in her office and of course Rodney, Ronan and Teyla were there to see me off.

"Don't worry guys I will have her back in a couple of days"

I smiled at Doctor Weir and the gate soon activated. I smiled at the three of them and they were waving at me. I then looked up at Doctor Weirs balcony that over looked the gate room and I saw Colonel Sheppard standing there looking on. I gave him a nod and I soon stepped through the gate. Guess this was good bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is another chapter, do not forget to leave a comment or review! Enjoy...

many days passed as I was staying with Doctor Weir at her apartment and she was showing me many earth things. I asked her if I could stay longer and she just looked at me.

"Well you are an adult, I will just have to tell the team at Star gate Command that you are requesting an extended leave"

I nodded at her and soon I was alone in her apartment as she left for home. Many days passed as I enjoyed the city I was in and all the people I got to experience. I was even given currency so I could go shopping which I loved to do ever since Doctor Weir showed me what it was. I decided to stay home for the night and I thought about John and the team and how they were doing. That was when there was a storm outside and it started to rain. I looked out the window and I decided to make some tea and watch a movie. It was a romance movie and it seemed to be a nice one as well. As I was curled up on Doctor Weirs couch I felt a little cold so I went to grab a blanket. When I arrived back there was a knock on the door and I quickly turned down the volume to the television and I walked over to the door. I slowly opened it and when I saw Colonel Sheppard standing outside my door he was dripping wet from the rain outside.

"Colonel why are you all wet and what are you doing here?" I asked.

He just looked at me and quickly walked into the room. I ran to the bathroom and quickly grabbed him a towel and when I handed it to him he looked into my eyes. I looked into his and I saw something I never seen before. He looked different but I could not tell why. He then grabbed onto me and I felt every laboured breath he took hit me and warm up the skin his breath could reach. I looked into his eyes and that was when he kissed me. I struggled for a moment but then I stopped when I felt overwhelmed with emotions. Love, anger, hatred, lost, confusion. All of those emotions ran through my body, coursing through my veins as a simple passionate kiss turned into something so foreign to me. I knew about kissing and many other things and yet I did not experience them before until now. Not a single word was said as Colonel Sheppard started to undress me. I tried to stop him but his eyes and the way he looked made me stop struggling. It was like a primal instinct over took him and he was now taking it out on me. He again began to kiss me but with more passion and fierceness. He pulled me into the spare bedroom and I looked at him as he threw me on the bed. The lightning outside lite every move he made and then turned the rest of his movements into complete darkness. The light from the television illuminating the hallways as silence over came our every move. Thunder broke the silence as well as the rain drops hitting the window and building. Trying to force its way into the room. Colonel Sheppard's breathing becoming more and more ragged as he took off his clothes. Before I could utter a single word that was when it happened. Our bodies entwined as one, each breath as ragged as the last. Each moan echoing in the room, escaping both our throats as each thrust stronger then the last. The lighting outside illuminating the room and bouncing off of the Colonel's sweat covered body as he lay on top. Everything seemed to only matter in this room as I looked into his deep Hazel eyes piercing my light blue eyes. Suddenly I felt his thrusts stop as I lay silent. Both of us still trying to catch our breath. Our heart beats echoing within our bodies like drum beats. As all this happened not once did we break eye contact, not once did we even blink. His sweat dripping off every crevice and hair as he held himself above me looking into my eyes. Thunder broke the silence and I looked at him. Why did all of this happen all of a sudden? As I lay there looking into his Hazel eyes that was when I saw the shadow of a wraith standing near him and I immediately screamed as John was shot. A grunt emitting from his throat as he slowly fell off of me. I quickly closed my eyes and screamed and as I did I quickly opened them and I saw I was in the living room still covered up and alone with the television on low. I looked out the window as I heard the thunder and I quickly turned on the light and walked over to the guest bedroom where I was suppose to sleep and I saw the bed was nicely made and nothing even happened. Everything was just a dream and I held my head in my hands as my breath was ragged.

"It was only a dream" I whispered softly.


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! do not forget to leave a comment or review! Enjoy...

After travelling back home I realized how much I missed the place and I brought back many new things for Ronan and Teyla. They were happy to receive their presents and I even brought some back for Rodney and Colonel Sheppard. However I was hesitant to see him because of the dream that I had. It all seemed so real and yet the last part of it was to real for me. I knew that something bad was going to happen I just did not know when. As I looked at the team they were all sitting around me as I handed out presents and they were happy. Ronan and Teyla wanted to know about my adventures and I showed them on the camera. They saw all the pictures I took from my adventure and Rodney was more interested in what I brought him back. Colonel Sheppard was looking at me and I just looked at him. He was acting a little strange and I did not know why. When my gaze met his he quickly looked away from me and over to Rodney. After showing Ronan and Teyla my many pictures I finally walked into my room and I set all my things down. I smiled a little and I walked over to the balcony and I looked out at the city below. The blue sky covered in wisps of clouds as the sun struggled to send down its light through the thick clouds. The blue waves crashing against the city walls turning the water white. Everything seemed perfect and I was glad to be back home. When I saw Colonel Sheppard walk behind me I looked at him.

"Hey Akisa thank you for the gift" he said.

"Your welcome Colonel" I said with a smile.

I then walked away and I thought about why he was still acting weird. Something seemed so off about him and yet I did not know what. I then walked into my room and I decided to have a nap. As I did I thought about Teyla and the many adventures she told me about. One was about a place in her home world that was beautiful in the sun light and how she would constantly go swimming at it. I thought about swimming there and that was when my mind wandered to the passionate dream I had about Colonel Sheppard. Only this time it happened at the place Teyla told me about. Everything seemed so real and every movement seemed to be stronger then the last as moan after moan escaped my mouth. And at the end that was when I saw a wraith shoot Colonel Sheppard and again my scream echoed. However this time instead of me waking up alone I felt someone shaking me and I quickly woke up and immediately used my powers to shove them away. I got up quickly and when I saw Colonel Sheppard struggling to breath after being thrown against my wall I immediately ran to him.

"Oh dear god what have I done. Colonel are you alright?"

"Yeah" he said struggling to breath.

I looked at him and I tried to help him up. That was when I felt a little bit of sweat coming from his arms and I tried not to think about the dream I had. This was becoming so weird now. I was about to heal him when he stopped me and he looked into my eyes. His Deep Hazel eyes piercing into mine as I gazed into his.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked.

"Yeah it was just a nightmare don't worry I'm fine" I said.

He nodded at me and I tried to think of someone I could talk to about these dreams. But I did not know who I could go to. Teyla would treat me like I was crazy, Ronan would not want to hear about the dream at all, Rodney would not know what to do and Doctor Weir would think I was crazy. There was no one I could go to and talk to. That was when I decided on what I could do. I began to write down my thoughts as to why I was having the dream. For many days this went on, each dream different from the last. Each dream the same person the same outcome. I even tried to stop sleeping but I only found myself falling asleep during the day. My writing down the dreams only became worse and worse as I did and finally I knew I had to talk to someone but I did not know who. As I was in the hallway looking out at the balcony I heard footsteps behind me and quickly looked behind. I of course saw John dripping in sweat as he walked into his room and I thought about his body pressing against mine. I then stopped my gaze and shook my head and I looked back out the window. Why was I having these dreams all of a sudden? As I was looking over the balcony I again heard footsteps behind me and I looked to see who it was. That was when I saw Colonel Sheppard slowly walking over to me. He looked into my eyes and that was when it happened yet again. He held me against the railing kissing every inch of my body, every moan escaping my mouth as he held me against him. Again our eyes never breaking eye contact until the very end when my eye catches a glimmer of a wraith behind him. This time he was shot from behind and his body slumpt over me as I struggled not to fall from the balcony yet it was inevitable as I fell off of the balcony and when I awoke I actually did fall from the balcony and I was holding onto the railing. I was struggling to climb up but it was no use. My mind and body were to weak after that dream and I struggled to pull myself up. That was when I heard the bar snap loose and it started to bend. I tried not to scream but it was inevitable and I struggled still to pull myself up. That was when I saw Colonel Sheppard quickly grab onto me. He pulled me up as fast as he could and again I saw the sweat dripping from his brow as he held onto me.

"Akisa are you alright?" he asked through deep breaths.

I shook my head and I quickly held onto him. This time I was glad to see him and soon Doctor Weir and a medical team were woken up. Teyla and Ronan were there in the medical room and I looked at all of them.

"Guys I am fine, I must have been sleep walking thats all. I am just lucky that Colonel Sheppard saved me" I said with a smile.

He just looked at me and nodded and Doctor Weir and everyone slowly went back to their rooms to sleep. I looked at Colonel Sheppard and he grabbed a chair and was about to sit down when I told him he could leave.

"Non sense I am staying right here" he said.

I looked at him and I knew I could not tell him why I wanted him to leave and I knew I could not force him either. But I did not want him near me when I had the dream and I knew I would have to stay awake.

"Colonel I am fine I promise" I said.

"I thought we were on a first name bases" he said.

"Sorry, John I just want to be alone that's all"

he looked at me and saw I was nervous and I looked at him and quickly looked away. I knew I had to figure out why the wraith was killing him every time I had that dream and yet I could not figure it out because something would happen to me where I would wake up suddenly before I could find out.

"I will not leave you alone, not this time" he said.

I just looked at him and I begged myself not to have that dream. When I closed my eyes I was in the infirmary room and I looked around. There again was John and he was looking at me. His breath of course ragged again and he forced me on the infirmary bed as I laid there helpless I knew I was going to let it happen then fight the wraith. This time however I was facing away from John as it happened and I waited for the wraith. Our breathing and my focus struggling to over come one another. And finally when I looked into his eyes as he stopped I quickly held my hand out and made a staff weapon from my energy. I then saw the wraith and I began to fight it. The wraith was grunting from every hit that I gave him and when I thrust my staff weapon into his stomach the energy dissapeared and I opened my eyes. That was when I saw the wraith hovering over me and John was laying asleep in the chair with sweat dripping from his body. I quickly got up and called security and John quickly woke up.

"Holy shit" he yelled out.

I looked at him and he saw the beads of sweat dripping from my forehead as I stood over the wraith. That was when I knew he was having the same dream as I was. That morning after we were dressed in our uniforms doctor Weir wanted to know how the wraith got in undetected and I looked at her.

"Maybe it followed me from earth" I said.

"Yeah but how, we would have seen him" said Rodney.

"Not unless he was cloaked and was following Akisa" said John.

I just looked at him and he was looking at me with a short smile and Doctor Weir accepted the fact that the wraith was killed and that the teams sweapt the city and found no other traces of the wraith. Soon we were dismissed and I quickly walked away and wanted to go back to my room.

"Akisa wait we need to talk" said John.

I looked at him and nodded and I led him to a deserted place where there was no working camera's and no personnel. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

"That-That dream was it real?" he asked.

I looked at him and immediately turned away. That was when John slowly touched my shoulder and I cringed a little. I thought that dream was only me having it but it some how affected him as well.

"The first time was in Doctor Weirs apartment wasn't it?" he asked.

I nodded slightly and he slowly turned me around and I looked down at our feet. He then stuck his finger under my chin and slowly raised my gaze up to meet his. When our eyes met he looked at mine and I saw compassion and something else I did not see before.

"Akisa was that dream from your mind or was it from the wraith?" he asked.

"Mine" I slowly whispered.

He smiled again and that was when I felt him kiss my head and he walked away leaving me alone to collect my thoughts. I just slumped against the wall as embarrassment, shame, and relief struck over me. This was going to complicate things further or make things more interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope you enjoy this chapter... Enjoy...

I was helping Rodney with an experiment and yet I was a little distracted by how things were playing out. The dream was mine the want for John Sheppard was mine the wraith just used that as an advantage to try take over our bodies. And now it was awkward for me to face him. Now that he knows the facts of what I desire and what I want. After he left me in the hallway alone it was still a little awkward when I would see him in the hall way or in the mess hall. I did not know why I felt awkward since I knew he experienced the same dream and he probably knew before me that we were having the same dream at the same time. It was not just my wants and my desires but it was his as well. While I was distracted I heard Rodney yelling at me and suddenly I saw the experiment was failing and the energy source he was trying to invent was at critical mass. I looked at everyone in the room and I closed my eyes and I used my powers. I shoved them out the door flinging them across the hall way and I looked at the energy. I put a force field around me and around the explosion. I screamed in pain as I felt the intense power of the blast. I tried not to absorb the energy but it was no use and suddenly my hair began to float faster and faster. The energy was inside me and I struggled to stay awake. That was when I saw John run in and I collapsed on the ground. He quickly grabbed me and I looked at him. I was in so much pain and I struggled to stay awake. John was holding onto me and I held onto his shirt. I was moaning in pain and I saw the fear in his eyes as he carried me to the infirmary. My body was heating up as I held the energy that I was not meant to carry. I looked at John as he held onto me and I was trying to alleviate the pain but it was to much.

"T-Take me-me out-outside" I said through the pain.

He looked at me and the doctor and I screamed again as I struggled with the energy. John was looking at me and the doctor sedated me. I could not stay awake any longer and soon darkness engulfed me. That was when I saw Selin and Zarika and they were smiling at me. I even saw my mother and father and they were smiling as well.

"It is not your time yet little one" said Zarika.

"You must release that energy" said Selin.

"You will come to us when you are ready and we will be waiting here"

"Right now Earth needs you as their weapon. You will know when they do"

I looked at all of them and I quickly opened my eyes. The pain surged through my body like a roller coaster and that was when I screamed out in pain again and John was still holding onto me. He looked into my eyes and I told him to take me outside right away. He ran with me in his arms and he ran as fast as he could and finally we made it outside. I looked at the city around me and I smiled a little. That was when he set me down on the ground and I slowly got up. I closed my eyes and suddenly my hair began to float faster and faster like a fan was underneath me.

"Stay back" I said to John.

He just looked at me and nodded and I aimed all the energy towards a tower that was just further away. I looked at it and thought about the energy turning on the rest of the city and I thought about how this would benefit the team. I then closed my eyes and I slowly held my hand out. When I opened my eyes a beam of light emitted from my hand and I struggled to keep it up. I then held out my other hand and I struggled even further. The light that was emitting from my hand lit up the tower and suddenly everything in the city had power. I screamed in pain as the light was to much and the energy as well and that was when I felt someone holding onto me.

"You can do this Akisa, please you must do this"

I looked at who was holding onto me and I saw John was trying to talk me through this. I saw he was holding my arms up and he was looking into my eyes. I smiled through the pain and that was when it happened. My body was covered in light and I looked at John. I screamed in pain again and that was when he shocked me by what he said.

"Akisa, I love you" he whispered in my ear.

Suddenly everything stopped and I collapsed as total darkness engulfed my entire world.


	16. Chapter 16

Hope you enjoy this chapter... please do not hesitate to leave a comment or review! Enjoy...

As I slowly awoke in the infirmary I saw John asleep on a chair beside my bed and when I moved my head began to spin. I got so dizzy I had to lay back down and that was when I saw Teyla slowly walking in.

"Hey there, your awake" she said softly.

I smiled at her and when I held my hand up I saw they were bandaged. I looked at my whole arm and half of it was bandaged up. When I looked over to John I saw his hands were bandaged as well. Teyla just smiled at me again and that was when I saw Ronan and Rodney walk in. Of course Rodney was debating on something with Ronan and he just looked annoyed. They stopped however once they entered the room and Rodney was looking at me.

"It is amazing how much power you gave the city, there are things now that we can run, which before we counldn't"

"Your welcome Rodney" I said with a smile.

I then looked over to the Colonel and he was still asleep. Teyla looked at him as well and she walked over and grabbed a blanket from one of the racks and placed it over him. Ronan then brushed my hair and I quickly batted his hand away.

"You better get well soon cause I got some new moves to teach you" he said.

"And I am ready to learn them" I said with a smile.

They all nodded and soon walked away telling me to get some rest and before I could go back to work I saw Doctor Weir walk in. She was smiling at me and she held a file folder in her hand.

"Hey I know you are probably wanting to get back to sleep, but I need your help with some translations"

"Anything, I will try get it done as fast as I can" I said with a smile.

She smiled back and looked over to Colonel Sheppard and I just smiled at her and she walked away. I then sat up and again I got dizzy but I just closed my eyes and soon it was gone. I then got started on the translations and some of it was a little hard to understand but I was trying my best. As I was almost half way into the translations Colonel Sheppard woke up.

"Hey sleepy" I said with a smile.

"What are you doing awake you should be resting?" he said.

"I'm translating some things for Doctor Weir"

He looked at me and he grabbed my pen out of my hand and he pushed the table away from me and slowly pushed me down on the bed. I just looked at him and he covered me up and when his gaze met mine he just stared into my eyes. That was when he actually gave me a kiss and I looked at him.

"Now get some sleep" he said.

I just nodded at him and I slowly fell back asleep as he grabbed my paperwork and began to do what Doctor Weir asked me to do. My mind wandered like crazy as I dreamt about the team and about Colonel Sheppard. When I awoke from my dream I saw he was still working on the translations and I smiled a little. When he looked over to me he saw I was awake and I smiled at him.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yes" I said softly.

He smiled and he pulled a tray of food up from the ground and he moved the table away from him and pulled his chair closer to my bed. He then slowly began to feed me. He gave me a drink of water occasionally and he actually fed me my food. I looked at him the whole time and he had this determined look on his face. When I was finished he moved the tray away and he pulled out a book. I smiled at him and he handed it to me.

"Thank you" I said softly.

"No problem" he said with a smile.

Before I could read the book I felt him brush some of my hair away from my eyes and that was when I turned my gaze back to him. I looked into his hazel coloured eyes and his smile soon disappeared. He then leaned in closer to me and before he could kiss me I quickly kissed him. The passion I felt for him was now back and I wanted him, no I needed him. I looked at him when I broke our kiss for air and he looked into my eyes. That was when I saw the primal instinct I remembered so much in my dreams. I looked around and I knew no one was awake. That was when he started to unbutton his uniform shirt. Before long I tried to muffle each moan I felt escaping my throat as the colonel was on top of me showing me how much he loved me. I looked at his eyes the whole time and that was when I saw the beads of sweat slowly being pulled by gravity as they fell from each crevice. When I moaned one last time he looked at me and it was like we were frozen in time. He did not move and nor did I, as I felt my heart racing as fast as it could. My breathing was ragged as could be and yet I felt the same thing from John. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. I then remembered the dream and usually this was the part where the wraith would kill him but there was nothing. This was not a dream, for once this was reality and I did not want to change anything.

When John got dressed I looked at him and I was beginning to fall asleep. He looked at me from the chair and I realized not a single word was exchanged by us except for the primal moans that escaped both our throats. When he was finished tying up his shoe lace he walked over to me and I looked at him.

"Sleep, I will be back I promise" he said.

I nodded at him and he covered me up and walked out the door. Soon I was fast asleep and I thought about running through fields of flowers and golden grass. It was the most happiest dream I ever had and when I awoke I saw the John sitting in his spot working on reports that he had to get done and he had a cup of coffee next to him. I felt so much better now and when I moved he looked at me.

"Your awake, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better" I said with a smile.

He smiled back and soon I got up and was ready to leave the infirmary. Of course John was a little worried but I told him I was fine. He got his things ready and I was walking around. Doctor Weir was talking to me about the translations and how she was thankful I did them and I told her that I did not do all the work and that John helped me. Before long John had to go do somethings with some of the other military guys at the base and I was walking towards Teyla. Ronan was waiting for me and I smiled at him.

"Lets go do this then" I said with a smile.

We then walked into the sparring room and Ronan showed me how to do the moves and before long it was time for us to fight each other. Teyla was looking at us from her seat and I was getting ready to fight him. Before we fought I saw John walk in and he was looking at us. I closed my eyes for a moment and soon we began. I was hitting Ronan with several moves he taught me before and when I thought I was winning he slammed me to the ground and I grunted in pain as the wind escaped my lungs. I rolled over and when Ronan was walking closer to me I quickly grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. Before I could punch him I saw John was beneath me and I quickly punched the floor beside him. I felt a bone or two in my hand break and I quickly got up off of John.

"I win" said Ronan.

"That is unfair I call interference" I said looking at him.

"Fine rematch tomorrow"

I nodded at him and quickly walked away holding onto my hand and I heard John behind me. I walked to my room and when he walked in with me I looked at him.

"Why did you interfere?" I asked.

"Because you were injured"

"John, I knew what I was doing. Ronan taught me to act like I was injured and ready to give up. I would not have hurt my hand if you did not interfere" I said.

"Akisa I'm sorry" he said.

"John you have to promise me, if we are going to have a relationship or whatever we have you will not treat me any different then the others. You must promise me this. I have to learn how to take care of myself since I am the last Ancient out here"

He just nodded and I looked at my hand and when he touched it I quickly closed my eyes and healed my wound. Everything was back to normal and before he could walk out of my room I quickly grabbed him and threw him on the bed.

"You are not getting away from me that easily Colonel" I said with a smile.

He chuckled at me and soon we began to wrestle on my bed which soon turned into kissing. He quickly rolled me over and before he could go any further he was called away for something and I was called by Teyla.

"Guess another time" he said.

"I guess so"

"Oh and Akisa" he said before running out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I have not written in a very long time. I hope you are enjoying this still. Please leave a comment or review and most of all Enjoy!

As the days progressed John and I were closer then ever. Everything seemed to be alright and yet occasionally John and I would have our little bumps in our relationship. We had a little argument and I was avoiding John as much as I could. I did not want to continue the argument any further. While I was in my room I held onto a picture of Doctor Weir and I. The laughs we had and the talks that would continue on all through the night until we would fall asleep while the sun was rising. All the memories I had of her were just that. When she was taken from us by the replicators I struggled night and day to come to terms with the fact that she was not coming back at all. It was several months later that I was finally able to function properly. I even met the new leader of the group. A Colonel Samantha Carter. I was hesitant to trust her but when I saw John was able to trust her then I knew I could as well.

While I was with Ronan I saw John was watching me from a distance and when Ronan slammed me down on the floor I screamed in pain. Ronan looked at me and I slowly curled up as I felt my side. It was very painful to touch and Ronan grabbed onto me. When he looked into my eyes I was trying so hard not to cringe in pain.

"Kisa I am sorry"

"I-Its ok Ronan" I said softly.

When I looked at John I saw the worried look on his face and I slowly closed my eyes picturing that look as I began to heal my side. When I finally healed myself John walked over to the both of us and I looked at him.

"Ronan, Kisa, want to watch a movie with me?"

"Yeah sure" said Ronan.

"I could use a little rest" I said softly.

They both nodded at me and soon I walked with them to Johns room and we began to watch a movie I did not pay much attention to. When I laid down on John's bed I slowly drifted off to sleep and Ronan and John were watching the rest of the movie. Little did I know but I moved closer to John. I was so close that he wrapped his arm around me and I slept peacefully. After an hour the movie was over and Ronan wanted to go get something to eat. When I felt John move I opened my eyes and he smiled at me.

"We are going to get something to eat, want to join?"

"Yeah sure" I said sleepily.

While we were walking towards the mess hall I was listening to Ronan ask questions about the movie and I just chuckled and Held onto John as we continued to walk. Before we could reach the mess hall however we were stopped by Colonel Carter.

"John, I am afraid I have some bad news, your father suffered a heart attack and died last night. I am so sorry John" said Colonel Carter.

When I looked at John I could see the sadness overwhelm him and I held onto him tightly. He looked at me and before long we were back in his room packing his clothes. I began to pack mine as well and soon we were standing in front of the gate and I held onto his hand.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked.

"Yeah of course"

I then felt him kiss my forehead and when I looked at the gate I saw Ronan was beside me. I looked at him and I saw he was dressed in civilian clothes.

"I am coming with you two" he said.

We both nodded and soon we were back on earth. John drove to his fathers place and I saw a lot of people. Ronan was wearing a simple black dress shirt and black pants and I wore a beautiful black dress. When John saw all the people I could feel the tension he had and I could see the pain as well. The sadness overwhelmed him as we continued on and I saw a man slowly walking towards us. John introduced him as his brother and he introduced Ronan as a civilian contractor and I was a co-worker. Before long Ronan and I were outside while John went into one of his family homes. I was a little lost as to what to do and while I was observing the other people Ronan was quick to start eating the food that was laid out and I saw John walk away from the crowd. He stopped at a gate and I slowly grabbed something for us to drink. When I saw Ronan talking with John I saw a woman walking towards the both of them. When I looked at the woman I saw John tensing up a little. When I walked over to them I saw John introduce me as well. I could hear the tension in his voice as he introduced me to his ex-wife. Before long I was walking into the building with John and Ronan and while we were talking and having a couple of drinks. While we were talking a woman walked up to John and us. Soon we were leaving and John told me to follow Ronan while he talked to his brother. When he got to the car I could feel the anger rushing through his body as he drove. When we got to a bar John and the woman began to talk and she told us about a replicator problem. Before long John, Ronan and I were beamed on board one of earths space ships and John told me to wait while he went and did an errand. Before long John was back yet he had a man and the girl before with him. While I was watching Ronan and John I was listening to their conversation and they were enlisted on helping to find the replicator.

"Kisa I want you to stay on the ship I will be back I promise"

"You better Colonel" I said softly.

He smiled and I quickly kissed him. I could feel him holding onto me and I could feel him kissing me back. Before long I was stuck on the space ship. John was running off around earth and I just looked out the window. I saw the world outside and I smiled as I saw the sheer beauty of the planet. I did not know what my planet looked like nor was I ever in space but now I was seeing a world that was more magnificent then ever. While I was waiting I finally saw John walking towards me and I smiled. He smiled back at me and soon he was talking about his mission. They were hunting the replicator and soon they got leads on where he might be. When I looked at John I followed him without him knowing and I saw where he was going. When I saw he was fighting the replicator I helped him by putting a shield around him and Ronan. Before long they defeated the replicator and found out the woman was also a replicator. When John saw me he was a little angry but he still hugged me and I smiled at him.

"I am sorry John"

"We will discuss this later" he said softly.

I nodded at him and soon Ronan and I went back to Atlantis while John tied up some loose ends. I smiled when I saw Teyla and Colonel Carter and I realized how much I still missed my home even when I was gone for a short period of time.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is another chapter hope you enjoy it... please do not forget to comment or review and of course Enjoy...

After the Earth mishap I was with Teyla and she was telling me about another mission they went on where Rodney found a small crystal growth on a tree and John got shocked by it. I smiled at her and when I walked over to John when he was walking towards his room.

"John I hope you are alright?"

"Of course, why don't we have supper tomorrow?"

I nodded at him and I gave him a gentle kiss and I walked into my room. I got ready for bed and I smiled as I looked at pictures of Selin and Zarika and I smiled as I slowly fell asleep. While I was dreaming I was enjoying my dream. I was having a birthday celebration and yet it turned into a nightmare in a blink of an eye. John was smiling at me after I heard the screams of Selin and Zarika echoing around me. I tried to run but John stopped me just like before.

"L-Let me go"

"Listen to them" said John.

I looked at him and I tried to use my powers but they would not work. I screamed their names but I could not get to them and John just looked at me. His chuckle echoing in my head and that was when I woke up screaming and crying. I saw Teyla running into my room followed by John and I just looked at him. After everything was done John wanted to stay but I just assured him everything was fine. Soon I was holding onto the small little doll that Zarika made for me.

"I miss you both so much" I whispered softly.

When I felt the sun touching my body I quickly got dressed and I walked towards Colonel Carters's office. She was reading reports and when she saw me she gave me a smile.

"I know we barely speak but I was hoping we could talk, about my incident last night"

"Of course, Akisa, I am always open to talking with vital team members"

I smiled at her and soon I told her about the incident that happened where Zarika and Selin were killed after saving the city from total destruction and how I did not talk for quite sometime until John helped me. But when I got to the dream I had, that was when I struggled with telling her and she just nodded and gave me a little advice on how I was probably stressed out and how I should spend some more time with John.

"Do you think that will help Colonel?"

"I think so, if not I am always here to talk with you"

I smiled at her and soon I walked towards the mess hall. I saw John and the others and I sat near Teyla while they were discussing several things about their dreams as well. After everyone left and it was just John and I, my eyes slowly looked at him and I saw the soft gentle man I fell in love with.

"John, can we go some where more private?"

"Of course" he said with a smile.

I followed him towards his room and I looked at him. He allowed me to enter first and when I walked in I felt him right behind me. Before the doors could close fully I quickly turned around and I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him hesitate for just a mere moment and suddenly he wrapped his arms around me even tighter then I expected.

"John, my dream is having an affect on me. I am afraid to go to sleep tonight" I said softly.

"Kisa tell me what it is that you dreamt about" he whispered.

I just looked into his eyes and I felt him take me towards his bed and I finally told him what I dreamt about. The emotions I had and the feelings that coursed through me as he held me back just like before. Except when he laughed at the pain that the two people I loved experienced as they sacrificed themselves so long ago.

"Kisa, you know why I saved you"

"I know, I just, I don't know why I had that dream"

John just looked at me and when I felt him hold onto me I looked into his eyes and that was when he kissed me. All the arguments we had before all the pain I was feeling now, melted as I felt the love he had for me surge through my body. Before he could go on any further he was called for something and I was called by Ronan for our training exercise. I smiled as John and I went our separate ways.

That night I was in my room and I looked around, I then grabbed a small blanket and I walked out my room and over to John's. When he answered my knock he smiled at me.

"I was just getting ready to watch a movie" he said with a smile.

I smiled at him and soon I was curled up in his embrace while we were both covered on his bed. The glow from the television set illuminating his room. My eyes began to get heavy and yet I was struggling to stay awake.

"Sleep my love, I will protect you I promise" whispered John.

I nodded at him and soon I was fast asleep with my head resting on his chest and his heart beat echoing in my ear. Not a single bad dream or memory coursed through my mind that night and when I awoke I smiled as I felt John holding onto me tightly as I lay facing away from him. I could feel his gentle breath heating my back as he was still asleep. When I was about to move John stopped me and I chuckled a little. Soon we were both slowly waking up and we were heading to the mess hall to get some breakfast. However before we could make it we were stopped by Major Evan Lorne. He was holding a gun to John and I looked at him.

"Major put the gun down now"

"Akisa get away from him he's a replicator"

I looked at John and then to the major. He was in so much distress and John just held his arm infront of me and he pulled me behind him. Soon everyone was around us and Colonel Carter even came. I looked at John and when Colonel Carter could not even talk him down Ronan stunned him and John quickly held onto me.

"Go get something to eat and I think today you should stay in your room where it is safe" said John.

I nodded at him and soon I grabbed some food like he asked and I went straight to my room. I began to read a long book that he gave me and when I saw the sun setting I slowly got up and stretched. My body aching from being in one position for a long time. When I walked out to see where everyone was I saw Colonel Carter, Ronan and Teyla looking down towards a room.

"What's going on guys?"

"There is a reason why you and Major Lorne plus several others were having nightmares, there is a strange entity infecting everyone and right now its in Rodney, Colonel Sheppard is trying to get it out of him" said Teyla.

I looked down the view window and I saw Rodney and John both asleep. Colonel Carter assured me that everything was going to be fine and when I heard a long steady beep I saw Rodney had no heart beat. I was about to rush down there when I was stopped by Ronan.

"There is nothing you can do, that thing is in John now, just wait"

I looked at him and I watched as John was slowly going back to sleep and while he was asleep doctor Keller managed to revive Rodney. I smiled brightly and before long Rodney was in John's dream. I held my hands together as I waited and next thing I knew both Rodney and John were awake and I had a big smile on my face. When I saw John look up I saw the relief he had and soon doctor Keller gave them a clean bill of health and John quickly walked up to me. He held onto me and I smiled as I felt the relief he had course through his body. Soon John and several others took two crystal looking things back through the gate and I waited for them. When they arrived shortly after leaving I smiled and soon John and I went to his room and he held onto me as I continued to read my book.

"I can't sleep" said John breaking the silence.

"Late night snack?" I asked.

He smiled and we walked towards the mess hall and got some food and I continued to read my book and John began to read a book of his own. I felt him holding onto my hand and gently rubbing my hand as we both got lost in our books. Before long Rodney joined us and then Teyla and Colonel Carter, soon Ronan came and we were all enjoying a late night snack and I continued to read my book as a soft conversation happened in the background.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is another chapter hope you enjoy it and please do not hesitate to leave a comment or review and of course do not forget to enjoy it...

Everything seemed like it was normal and while I was with Ronan he was teaching me how to hear an enemy if I was blind folded. I was listening to his instructions and he began to instruct me. When I finally was able to block his moves we went onto much harder things. He was telling me that we were going to spar fully. I was listening with him and when I was ready we began to fight. When he got some hits in me he was hesitant after awhile and when I attacked him I was actually able to ground him. I smiled as I lifted up the blind fold and he looked at me.

"I think I'm teaching you to much"

"That's good" I said with a smile.

He smiled back and soon John called me to him. I looked at Ronan and soon I walked with him towards Colonel Carter's office. I saw Teyla, Ronan, Doctor Keller, John and Rodney. When they looked at Ronan and me Doctor Keller talked about a common ailment that Ronan, Teyla and I had when we were children.

"You mean Kirsan fever? That is a common child hood illness amongst the galaxy, I had it when I was eight"

"I had it when I was ten"

"I even had it when I was seven"

I looked at John and the others and when I walked over to him I could tell there was something wrong with him. I looked at him in the eyes and he held onto me tightly. Soon he was telling me about how something was going on in the city.

"Kisa, I want you to stay with Teyla, my memory is going and I do not know if I will be able to remember you. You will be safe with her anyways"

"John, I-"

"Don't be scared just remember I love you"

I nodded at him and soon Teyla and I went with Rodney while John and Ronan went to go get a plant that grew on the main lands. However while we were struggling to help Rodney remember. When we heard noise I looked at Teyla and we both walked out into the hallway. When we saw Major Lorne and his team walking towards us he told us to put our hands up.

"Akisa run" said Teyla.

I looked at her and she quickly fought Lorne and his men and I was going to run away when I stopped and turned around. I then began to help Teyla and soon both her and I were running. Yet before we could reach the transporter we were both shot in the back and knocked unconscious. When I awoke I looked at Teyla and she was making sure I was alright.

"What happened?"

"We have been captured by Major Lorne"

I looked at her and soon we were thinking of some way to get out of the brig. While I was looking around Major Lorne walked in on us and I looked at Teyla.

"What have you two done?"

I looked at him as he was rambling on and on about both of us using some bio weapon or something to take over the city. Before I could say something however he was stunned in the back and I saw Rodney, Colonel Carter and Zalenka. Teyla looked at me and soon we were taking Rodney back to his lab to finish his work on an over ride so Teyla and I could distribute medication throughout the city. When Rodney pressed one button on his computer everything was done and I smiled at her.

"Now we just need to wait for Ronan and Colonel Sheppard" said Teyla.

I looked at her and we waited patiently while Rodney, Colonel Carter and Zalenka kept asking questions. It was a little frustrating to reanswer all their questions but I knew that it was only a matter of time. In a short while Ronan quickly came and the three of us distributed the planet through the air vents. Before long everyone was knocked out in the city and I looked at Ronan and Teyla.

"Well this was fun" I said with a smile.

They chuckled and I helped them take everyone to the infirmary and the mess hall. After a short sleep several people woke up and I smiled at Teyla. Soon the city was slowly coming alive again and Ronan was with several people gathering all the team members that died from the disease that was spreading. I looked at Teyla when she asked me to help her and when I was done I smiled and told her I was going to go check on John. She nodded at me and when I held onto his hand I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep with my head resting on his bed. I could hear movement and smiles as everyone was still slowly waking up and when I heard John's voice I smiled.

"Let's not wake her just yet" said John.

"Alright, get some rest I'll see you later" said Teyla.

I could fell his hand touching my hair as he softly rubbed my back and when I slowly moved I looked at him and he smiled at me. I could feel the love he had for me coursing through him and I knew everything was going to be alright.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I am just fine"

I looked around and I saw others were slowly waking up as well and John just held onto me while I sat near his hospital bed. He had on a constant smile and while I was looking at him he slowly fell asleep. The peaceful look he had on his face while he slept made everything seem like it was OK. I knew he was constantly worried about me almost twenty-four seven and yet now he seemed like there was nothing to worry about.


	20. Chapter 20

Hope you are enjoying this story please do not forget to leave a comment or review... Enjoy...

With me and Teyla being back and forth from Athos and Atlantis I barely had time to spend with John and the rest of the team. After many days of being gone Teyla wanted to go back but I decided to stay.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah I want to spend some more time here, I will come back in another couple of days. I know the gate address anyways. Do not worry Teyla I will be fine"

"Alright if that is what you want" she said.

I smiled at her and she walked through the gate while I went back to the village.

As Teyla got back to Atlantis John was the first one she saw and she noticed his smile that he had on was gone in a flash. He was looking behind her and when the gate closed he looked right into her eyes.

"Where is Akisa?" asked John.

"She wanted to stay back for another couple of days"

"And you let her?" he asked.

"Well she is stronger with her powers and I was not going to argue with her" said Teyla.

John just nodded at her and walked with her to her room so she could put away her clothes. Teyla noticed that John was a little worried and she probably knew why.

"John did you and Akisa have yet another fight?" she asked.

"Not really... I just said she should stop going on missions for awhile since the last one she nearly died and she got angry"

Teyla just looked at him and chuckled a little and knew that was probably not all that was going on.

After many days passed and I did not show up Teyla was a little worried. She was about to go when Doctor Keller asked to go, she was a little hesitant but Teyla just told her that there was nothing to be worried about. Soon they went through the gate and walked towards the village and yet Teyla knew there was something wrong. She ran towards the village and was met with a blanket of silence. She yelled out several names but no one answered.

"Where could they have gone to?" asked Doctor Keller.

"I do not know" said Teyla.

"Should we tell Atlantis?" asked Doctor Keller.

Teyla just looked at her and nodded a little. That was when they saw the Bola Kai, a very primitive race yet very hostile. They ran through the woods and tried to get weapons or even get to the gate but both were unsuccessful. Before long they were trying to survive till at least Atlantis would figure out something was wrong when they did not return. As They were running through the woods they found a man who Teyla knew was not Athosian and yet he was dressed like one. Doctor Keller tended to his wounds and Teyla was a little hostile towards him and yet Doctor Keller put up a good fight as to why they should rescue him. After a long night they finally made it to morning and they try go back to the gate. However they are surrounded by the Bola Kai and they were captured. Before Teyla could fight them off she saw something shimmer in her eye and several of the Bola Kai were speared with a strange arrow. It soon dissipated and Teyla looked around.

"Akisa where are you?" yelled Teyla.

Doctor Keller looks at her and sees Teyla running up a hill only to find traps that were set. The look on her face of not finding her people or me was devastating and Doctor Keller tried to reassure her. However they were captured by the rest of the Bola Kai and now they were fighting for their own survival. They were soon rescued and when John, Ronan and Rodney showed up John was looking at Teyla.

"Where is Akisa?" asked John.

"I am afraid she was captured by the wraith" said Teyla.

John looked at her and immediately marched back to the puddle jumper they came in, however Ronan stopped him. The look on Johns face was anger and hatred and yet Ronan knew he was going to go on a suicide mission.

"John do not be stupid. Akisa is a fighter and she will survive. If you go in with out back up then you will die and that will kill Akisa, you know it"

"I have to do something" said John angrily.

"And you will, with our help" said Ronan.

Soon they went back to Atlantis and John ran off to try and locate me and the other Athosian's while Teyla was being looked after by Doctor Keller.

Meanwhile I was holding onto an Athosian child and I was looking at the others. They were all frightened and scared as we were in a holding cell. Screams were echoing down the hallway and I knew that I was in trouble.

"Do not worry little one, John and the others will come and rescue us"

"Are you sure?" asked the child.

"I promise" I said with a smile.

I then looked on at the bars and I saw a man slowly walking towards us. His face was covered in shadows until he came into the light. When I saw his face I looked at him and then to the others. Only one word came out of my mouth as I looked at him and he had a smile on his face.

"Michael"


	21. Chapter 21

Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please do not hesitate to leave a comment or review it really helps me to write more of these for you... and most of all don't forget to enjoy...

It had been many months since Michael had taken us. I was struggling each day since I wanted so bad to be held by John. Yet I knew it was not possible for that to happen. Each day was getting longer and longer and I watched as our numbers dwindled down. I could no longer protect any of them and I would watch as several Athosians were taken only to never come back. their eyes looking at me pleading with me to help them, yet I would just look away. Michael reminded me each and every day how the people in Atlantis were responsible for him not being who he was before. He was trying to punish me for something I was never apart of nor did I even know what happened to him. Even when I tried to tell him he was still not listening to me.

"You, I have something special for but first I must perfect it" he said pointing at me.

and with that said he took another Athosian, this time a child and I heard her screams echo in my head. He brought me to her when she was barely alive and he made me use my powers on her to revive her. When I refused he would make his men beat me till I could no longer stand. When I finally did revive her, he made me watch as he injected her with so many different things, the pain in her screams the horror on her face as she suffered. And yet when she finally died he just tossed me back into the room and I curled up and cried. For so many of the Athosians I was the one that had to bring them back to their hell. Each day, each month more torturous then the next. I lost count after two months and I knew that John was never going to find us. There were several million planets where we could be and it would take them many life times to find us. While I was sitting near a wall I closed my eyes and thought of the happy times I had with John. All the things I wanted to say to him. All the things I wish I had not said to him. The stupid little arguments we had all because I wanted to contribute more and more to the team and yet John always wanted to make sure I was safe. That was the only thing he wanted, my safety to be the first priority. I held my legs closer to my chest as I felt the tears fall from my eyes.

"John I miss you" I whispered softly.

While I was actually able to fall asleep I heard the door open. I looked up and that was when Michael smiled at me and two of his men walked towards me.

"Your turn" he said with a smile.

I looked at him and I slowly got up and walked with him without any resistance. He was smiling and laughing at me once he knew I was broken. I just looked into his eyes and soon I was taken onto a ship and he injected me with some sort of serum. the pain was not as bad as I thought it would be, When I looked at him I slowly bowed my head and he smiled.

"This is just one of three experiments that I am going to perform on you"

"Yes Master" I said softly.

He smiled and soon he handed me a pair of clothes and I put them on. He then gave me a weapon and yet some of his team members were hesitant for him to give me a weapon.

"Akisa, shoot him"

I then raised my gun and fired at the man he wanted me to shoot. His screams echoed in the air and I just looked straight. While I stood beside Michael he informed everyone I was his new weapon. I looked at him and stood beside him. After awhile Michael told me to follow him and I did. When he took me into a room I saw Teyla and I hesitated for a moment.

"Teyla I know you have met my new weapon before, Akisa. Once she has her child, Kill her"

"Yes Master"

I then bowed to him before he left and I stood beside Teyla's bed. She was looking at me and trying to talk to me but silence was all I gave her.

"Akisa, please listen to me. John will be coming for you. I know it"

I just looked at her and I walked over to the wall and waited. She was still trying to talk to me and yet I just stared straight ahead of me. I was struggling to speak to her but it was like my mouth would not move what so ever. While I was standing I heard gun shots and I slowly grabbed my weapon and hid.

"You speak I will kill you right here and now" I whispered to her.

When she looked at me I closed my eyes and I hid quietly. While I hid I heard John's voice and I held still for the longest time ever. When John and Ronan were gone I heard just Rodney and Teyla. I heard her struggle and I quickly moved. When Rodney saw me I saw the happiness in his face and I heard it through his voice.

"Akisa your alive, your here. John is-"

"Shut up and move over there now" I commanded.

"What? But-but-"

When I held the gun I had directly at his forehead he stopped and I could feel the fear coursing through him. I felt like I was feeding off of that fear and I felt stronger then ever. When he followed my direction I held the gun with one hand and I looked at Teyla and I held my hand over her child. I closed my eyes and when she looked at me she begged and pleaded with me.

"Please do not hurt my child"

I just looked at her and closed my eyes again. When I used my powers to stop her pain she looked at me and I quickly looked back at Rodney. He was trembling in fear.

"Akisa thank you, please you must stop this. You can fight it"

"Shut up Teyla, Rodney deliver her child NOW" I yelled.

He looked at me and when I yelled at him he quickly crawled towards Teyla and I held a gun to his head while he was trying to deliver her child. When I heard a loud explosion I looked around and I closed my eyes for a moment. I quickly looked back at Teyla and she began to deliver her child while I stood guard. After a short period of time I heard a childs cry and I slowly walked over to Rodney and Teyla.

"Akisa please, he needs me"

I held the gun to her and I saw her boy looking so helpless. Rodney was trembling beside her and before I could say or do anything I was distracted by John and Ronan.

"Akisa, what are you doing?" said Ronan.

"Kisa, I found you" said John.

When he was about to come closer to me I held the gun to his head. Ronan quickly held his gun to me and I struggled to pull the trigger. John was so close to me. I could see the pain on his face and the sadness he had. When I heard him cringe in pain a little I struggled to hold the gun up. I saw my gun shaking as I tried not to kill John right in front of me. Michael's words echoing in my head telling me to kill him.

"Akisa, fight it. You must, John still loves you" said Teyla

"Kisa, what happened to you?" asked John.

I looked at him and I struggled even more. I could feel a tear escape my eye as I saw the gun I held tremble in my hand. I looked into John's eyes and that was when I dropped the gun and held my head. The pain that surged through me as I felt the serum fighting me. I fell against the table that was in the room and everything went flying off.

"I-I will not kill them" I said through clenched teeth.

I closed my eyes and I focused all of my powers on fighting the control Michael had over me. Till finally I stopped and I felt the pain go away. When I looked at Teyla and everyone I tried to smile but I fell down in a weakened state.

"Y-Y-You have to go now" I said weakly.

"Not with out you" said John.

"You must go, I can not heal you nor can you lift me my love. Rodney can not either. I-I will just hold you back"

"NO" said John.

I just looked at him and gave him a smile. The tears that were coursing down my cheeks. I struggled to get up and when John held onto me and I heard his screams of pain and I felt the pain surge through him as I just looked into his eyes.

"I am sorry John" I said softly.

I then held my hand over his wound and before he could protest I literally transferred his wound over to my body. The pain I felt was even more intense then before and when I tried to move I collapsed. Darkness engulfing me as I saw John slowly holding onto me.


	22. Chapter 22

Here is another chapter, I hope you are enjoying it. Please do not forget to leave a comment or review and of course Enjoy...

No matter how fast I tried to run the hallways in Atlantis seemed to stretch on and on my cries for help barely echoing. The images I past by as I kept on running. I had no idea why I was running but I had to. I just had to keep going. When I saw a light at the end of the hallway I was running down I stopped for just a brief moment and I turned back. Darkness and fear were behind me and when I looked at the light I felt safe. Before I could run to it however I saw John in front of me. I looked at him and he just held onto my hand and I could feel the pain coursing through him.

"Kisa, stay with me please"

"I'm right here John"

"Promise me you won't leave me, I can't lose you not again"

"I won't leave you" I said.

He looked at me and I saw the tears coursing down his face. When I looked behind me I could hear the faint laugh of Michael and when I looked in front of me I felt safe. I closed my eyes for a moment and that was when I felt the pain in my side and I could hear John beside me. He was holding my hand and whispering something beside me. I tried to speak but when I closed my eyes again I was back in the hallway with the bright light and the darkness.

"John what is it you want me to do?"

"Just stay with me"

I looked at him and when I tried to walk towards the light I felt something was a little wrong. So I stopped and I saw John walk through a doorway. When I tried to follow him it closed on me and I could not get it open.

"John come back please, don't leave me"

I tried banging on the door and when nothing happened I looked around. That was when I saw Teyla walk through another door way with her child. I looked at her and I quickly ran towards her.

"Teyla what is happening to me?"

"Torren this is Akisa, she will help you when you grow older, much like an older sister would"

I looked at her child and when I touched his hand that was when I slowly woke up again. The pain getting stronger as I struggled with the pain I slowly let go of Torren's hand and I was back in the hallway. Teyla left through a door and I slowly stood where I was. Was this how I was saying good bye to all of my friends. All of the ones I loved? Was I going to die?

I stood in the hallway and I looked out the window that was in front of me. When I felt someone beside me I looked and I saw Ronan.

"Listen, I am not good at this but I was told you can hear me. So listen up. You can't leave us, everyone is hoping you will come out of this. Akisa, you can't leave any of us. You have to make it through this. There is still some more moves I have to teach you"

I looked at Ronan and when he walked away I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was still looking out the window and I slowly walked towards the light. When I felt someone grab onto me I saw Rodney. He was holding onto me tightly and he looked back.

"That isn't the way to go, you-you must listen to me. You can pull thr-through this I know you can"

I looked at him in the eyes and when he turned around I saw the darkness getting closer and closer. I did not know what I had to do so I just stood where I was. I began to feel worried and scared. I looked around and when I began to walk towards the light again I was stopped. When I looked who was holding my hand I saw Zarika and Selin. I quickly hugged them and they smiled at me.

"Princess, you can't go that way" said Selin.

"Now is not your time, you still have much to do. You have to go back"

"But how?" I asked.

They both pointed to the darkness and I looked at them. When I looked back at the light I felt it getting more and more intense and when I looked at Selin and Zarika they both smiled at me.

"I want to stay with you" I said.

"You can't princess, your duty is still with the team at Atlantis. Now is not your time"

I looked at him and when I began to walk towards the darkness the fear that I felt before engulfed me and I stopped. I no longer saw Selin and Zarika. I felt alone and scared and when the fear intensified I stopped walking.

"I-I can't" I said softly.

"Yes you can Akisa, I will be with you I promise" said John.

When I looked at him he held my hand and I felt the courage he had course through my body. I could feel the love he had for me intensify with every step I took. When I got closer and closer to the darkness that was when I saw Michael emerge.

"Akisa you can never escape"

Again the fear over took me and when I felt him grab my throat the air that escaped my lungs made me struggle even further. I was gasping and gasping for air and when nothing came I looked around me. John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronan everyone was behind me and when I looked at Michael that was when I stopped struggling.

"I-I am not afraid of you any more"

I then held my hand to his chest and I closed my eyes. I could feel my powers coursing through my body. The good memories I had running through my mind as I realized I was not afraid any more. When I opened my eyes I looked at Michael and that was when a burst of light surged from my hand. Michael's screams of pain echoing around me and that was when total darkness engulfed me yet again. When I slowly opened my eyes I looked around and I saw I was in the infirmary. When I saw John sleeping with his head resting on the bed I was laying on I slowly touched him. When I felt him move a little I smiled at him. He slowly looked at me and when he was about to go back to sleep he immediately shot up and looked at me again.

"Kisa your awake, your awake" he said happily.

He then called doctor Keller and I smiled when she ran in along with everyone else from the team. They all held onto me and I could feel the relief and gratitude course through their bodies.

"Welcome back" said Teyla.


	23. Chapter 23

Here is yet another wonderful chapter I hope you are enjoying this as much as I do writing this story... of course do not hesitate to leave a comment or review and most of all Enjoy...

When I was told that Colonel Carter was no longer in command and that there would be someone new I just nodded. Most of my time was spent with Teyla and her child now. I would help her as much as I could and yet I was training more and more with Ronan as well. He was teaching me so many different moves that most of my time was spent with him. John would always watch me and when Ronan would slam me on the floor I just got up and tried again. He was impressed with me and John would always watch as I would beat Ronan.

"I really don't think there is anything more I can teach you"

I just smiled at him and when I walked towards John I stopped when I saw Teyla and her child. I immediately went towards her and I held onto little Torren. He stopped crying after I held onto him and Teyla smiled brightly.

"I have been trying to get him to stop crying for almost a half hour now, you are my miracle"

I nodded at her and I walked over to a chair with Torren and he began to giggle and I smiled. When I felt John touch my shoulder I looked at him and he gave me a smile. After several hours of walking around with Torren I handed him over to Teyla and I slowly began to eat. When I looked at John he sat near me and that was when I held onto his hand.

"Y-Your not mad at me are you?"

"No why would I be?" I asked.

"Just asking"

I smiled at him and when I was finished John and I walked back to his room. I held onto him and yet I was still hesitant. When I fell asleep in his arms my dreams were riddled with the screams and pain that were around me for almost six month. I woke up from my nightmare and I felt John hold me.

"It was just a nightmare" he said.

"I-I-I know"

he was trying to calm me down and when I stood up from the bed and sat on the floor near a picture of him and I. I held my knees to my chest and I thought about the pain I felt when I was tortured into doing what Michael wanted me to do. When I looked up at the picture I felt John holding onto me and when he did everything melted away.

"Akisa I can not imagine what you had been through and I know it will take some time for you to recover from your experience. But you must know Teyla was right, I never stopped looking for you. Not having you here was worse then dying because I did not know if you were still alive or already gone"

I just looked at him and that was when I kissed him the passion I had for him only intensified the kiss that I longed to have. The feelings I got from his simple touch on my back. Bare skin to skin contact as his hands roamed free on me while we were still locked in a passionate kiss. When we finally broke that kiss he lifted me on his bed and I just looked into his eyes. And I saw the lust in his eyes as he slowly lifted up my shirt from my body. The love we had for each other intensifying each movement we made.

When I awoke I was still in Johns arms and for once I did not have a nightmare about my endeavour. I slowly moved out of his embrace and I quickly went to change. I knew I should introduce myself to the new leader and I wanted to start getting assignments as well. So while I was helping Rodney, he was called to a meeting and John called me as well. When I arrived I saw there was a different table in the room and I looked at John.

"Its, what he wanted" said John.

I just nodded at him and soon we were all sitting down and I saw our new leader, His name was Richard Woolsey. When I looked at John he was listening to what Mr. Woolsey had to say and when I listened he was almost telling everyone he did not trust any of them except for John. I looked around and when he asked me what I did for the team and why I was still here.

"She does not leave this site" said John.

"But she is taking up-"

"That is the end of the discussion and I will have a word with you after"

I just looked at John and I felt the anger he had surge through him. I slowly placed my hand on his arm and he just looked at me and held my hand tightly. This was the first time anyone told me I was taking up space here at the city. When John told me to go back with Rodney I nodded at him and soon I was back with helping him figure something out with the system. While I was doing that I told Rodney I was getting hungry and I slowly walked down to the mess hall. While I was walking I felt something was wrong and I looked around. When I did not see anything wrong I slowly closed my eyes and walked towards the area I felt was wrong. That was when I saw something. I looked around and when I continued to walk further the thing I saw was like a long root looking structure along the walls. I pressed my communicator and when I called John he answered. However that was when one of the tendrils grabbed onto me and pulled me towards it. I quickly held my hands to the tendrils and I used my powers to disintegrate it. When more came I put up a force field and I called out to John. I felt very weak and when I looked around I closed my eyes and I thought of John. I then stopped the force field and in two seconds I was right in front of John and several men running in the direction I was at.

"I am so sorry, I tried to get to you"

"I-Its alright" I said softly.

He then lifted me up and took me to the infirmary while he went to go solve the problem. I was given a very light sedative to sleep for awhile. When I awoke I saw John was on a bed and he was convulsing in pain. I tried to run to him but was stopped by Ronan and Rodney. So all I could do was watch as he cringed in pain.


	24. Chapter 24

Here is another chapter hope you are enjoying it. Please do not forget to leave a comment or review and most of all Enjoy...

While I was with John Teyla asked if I would watch Torren for her and I nodded. And soon John and I were in his room watching little Torren. I smiled when I saw how John was making Torren laugh and that was when my thoughts turned to having a child. I quickly pushed them aside and I carried on playing with the two of them. While John and I took Torren for a little walk I smiled as we were walking that was when Teyla came back alone. She was previously with Ronan and when she told us he went missing that was when John talked with her and I took Torren towards his father. He was finally given approval to come to the city and when I gave Torren to him I quickly ran back to John and the others. Teyla told us that Ronan was taken by someone they encountered long ago. I looked at John and he told me that I was to stay behind and look after Torren. I just looked at him and I walked away. Before he could say anything to me he was called some where else. I went to a balcony and I just looked around. The city was that much more amazing then I could ever imagine. The pure happiness that coursed through the city and yet I was not happy. The images of what happened to me still coursed through my mind. The image of John withering in pain as I watched him. I was so helpless and as I thought I was over it I was still plagued with the dreams and harsh reality that I was to weak to even join the team. John did not want me to get injured yet no matter how much training and how much times I would ask he still would say no and tell me to stay behind. I wanted, no needed to prove to him that I was more then capable of being a valid member of his team regardless of our relationship. When I looked at the main tower I walked over to Mr. Woolsey. While he was reading over reports he looked at me.

"Sir I wish I could join a team, I am a valuable member and I can help. There is no need to train me as John and Ronan taught me how to use a gun. Sir I need to help more around here instead of just watching Teyla's son. Don't get me wrong I love him like a brother but I need to do more and-"

"I will see what I can do"

"Thank you sir"

I smiled at him and soon I walked towards the sparring room and I began to practice. For almost an hour I was in the room with sweat dripping down my face and I closed my eyes for a moment. When I saw Woolsey looking at me he walked over to me and handed me my first assignment.

"You will be on team two. I hope you know what you are doing"

"Yes sir I will be fine I promise"

I looked at him and soon I was introduced to my team. While John and the others were still on their mission, my team was deployed with a science team to a new planet and I was on security detail. While we were patrolling I was talking with my team members. Each of them asked what it was like to be dating John and I smiled. My team was a little special actually. We were a group of all women and each one told me their stories of battles back home and how they struggled with becoming someone known in their fields. While I was away I was informed of Rodney coming down with a condition that only the elderly in this region came down with. I looked at my team and when I requested to come back I was denied.

"You must stay there until the science team is finished" said Woolsey.

"Yes sir"

I then looked at my team members and I was stuck for almost two weeks. Each time I wanted to know about Rodney I was called away to do something by one of the science members. I knew he would be alright but I did not know how this was affecting the others. After almost three weeks of being gone our team finally came back and we had two injured. I was carrying one of the science members who sprained his ankle and another who broke her arm. When I got through the gate I saw Doctor Keller run towards me and I smiled as I looked at her.

"Hey Doc, Here are your two patients, both of them fell down a small cliff. I'm surprised they did not fracture more then they did"

"Thanks Akisa"

I smiled and nodded and when I saw John looking at me, my team leader called me and I quickly ran towards her. We had to debrief soon and we all wanted a nice long hot shower as well. When I got out of my shower I walked towards my bed while waiting for my hair to dry and that was when there was a knock on my door. When I answered I saw John and he was stunned a little by seeing me with just a towel wrapped around me.

"John, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, did you hear about Rodney?"

"Yeah I was informed"

I could feel the tension in the room and when I quickly got changed into a black t-shirt and pants I sat near John and I knew he was going to be furious with me but I made a decision that I wanted for the longest time but he denied me.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I need to help more, John we argued about this before I left. I told you I need to help more. Being apart of a team and going through the gate is something I am enjoying. I wanted to be near you but you denied me the whole time I asked. So I asked Woolsey if I could join a team. He watched me train and I showed him my combat skills. John I love you but I don't know what to say to you"

he just looked at me and before he could hug me I was called by my team leader and I quickly put my long brown hair into a ponytail and kissed John on the lips and ran off.


	25. Chapter 25

Here is another chapter please do not hesitate to leave a comment or review and most of all Enjoy...

While my team and I were deployed on a planet we were searching for an energy reading. While we were walking I was talking with one girl on my team about the latest argument John and I had. I was spending more and more time away from Atlantis and I told him it was not my fault. When we arrived at the energy source we had been walking towards I saw a lab and I looked at the Major. She was looking at all of us and soon the five of us walked back to the gate and Major Teldy called for Doctor Beckett. When he was found awhile ago I knew it was not the original Doctor but it still felt good to have him back. When I asked Major Teldy who was coming she told me Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Beckett. I nodded at her and she asked if I was going to have a problem with that.

"No ma'am I promise"

She nodded and soon they arrived and we began to walk with them back to the lab. While we were walking I stayed quiet the whole way and I listened to Major Teldy telling John what we all saw. Soon Doctor Beckett and Doctor Alison Porter were talking about the discovery. While they were talking Major Teldy told John about a village that was near by and I looked at them. John then looked at Sargent Dusty Mehra and when he looked at me I just nodded at him.

"Sargent you and Akisa stay here the rest of us will go check out that village that you seen" said John.

I just nodded at him and soon Dusty and I were stuck on babysitting duty as she called it. While I was looking around I decided to go check the perimeter and I left Dusty and the others. While I was walking around I was returning and I heard her coming towards me. I smiled and I quickly hid in the shadows. When she passed by me I quickly jumped out at her and she almost screamed.

"Ha got you, that's for scaring me last week"

"You are such a-"

"I know, but anyways we should get back with the others. Its about to get dark soon"

She nodded and soon we were all going towards the village. While we were going Dusty thought she heard something and when we were both on alert I looked around and I closed my eyes.

"Do you sense any wraith?" asked Dusty.

"No"

She nodded and soon we continued our walk. When we met up with the others I saw John looking at me and he pulled me aside for a moment. When I looked at him he asked me how I was doing.

"I'm alright, how are you?" I asked.

He just nodded at me and when we arrived at a house we set up a base camp. I looked at Dusty and soon the both of us were back on babysitting duty while the other three left for the next village. Dusty and I began to play a game of cards while Doctor Beckett and Alice were talking to each other. Both Dusty and I kept looking at each other when it was pretty obvious that Doctor Beckett had a crush on her. And Alice even had a crush on him. Both Dusty and I laughed a little and when the other two looked at us we quickly got up and said we were going to check the perimeter. While we were walking I pulled out a chocolate bar and I looked at Dusty.

"You go that way and I'll go this way?"

"Alright, stay in radio contact"

I nodded and soon I walked around trying to find anything. While I was walking however I heard gun fire and I looked around. When I tried to call Dusty my radio cut out. When my flash light cut out as well I looked around. A strange mysterious fog started rolling in and I slowly held my gun up. I then began to walk back and while I was walking back I heard someone in front of me followed by a mysterious sound. I got prepared to fire my gun and when I saw some sort of creature run towards me I killed it right away and I quickly ran back. However I was cut off by several more of those creatures. I heard more gun fire in the distance and that was when the creatures quickly turned their attention from me and ran off to the noise. I slowly walked back towards the base camp and when I heard someone in front of me I looked around and I closed my eyes. I thought about the base camp and I knew I was going to regret doing this but I had to. Before I could teleport myself back I was grabbed by someone and I looked to see who grabbed me.

"Dusty you scared me"

"Sh, stay quiet" she said.

I nodded at her and we slowly made our way back to the house. While we were walking I stopped for a brief moment to try my radio again and that was when we got cut off from each other. I looked around and I knew if I made noise then the creatures would come looking for me. I slowly walked back and when I found the house I quickly walked in. However I saw one of the creatures near Alice and I immediately used my powers to hold it against the wall and she ran off. I then shot it and before long I looked around and Alice was long gone in the mist.

"Damn it Alice"

I then ran to find her and I was soon back in the mist. While I was walking and looking for her I counted my bullets and knew I only had a little bit left. While I was walking I heard several creatures around me and I slowly closed my eyes and listened carefully. While I counted several creatures far from me I slowly made my way towards the well I saw earlier. I felt a little dizzy but I just brushed it off. I had to find the others and I had to find John. Before I could move I was attack and when I struggled to get the creature off of me I saw Major Teldy push it off of me and she stabbed it with her flashlight and I looked at her.

"Major" I said out of breath.

She smiled and took me back to the base camp. When she saw my nose bleeding she looked at me and immediately pulled out some tissue for my nose.

"You used your powers didn't you?"

"To save Alice"

"I told you not to use them, are you going to be alright?"

I nodded at her and while I sat down she kept a look out for the creatures and the others. When my eyes were closed she touched me and I just smiled at her.

"Just a little weak that's all"

she nodded at me and that was when John, Alice and Dusty walked through the doors. I of course did not see Beckett with them and I knew he was still out there. John quickly walked over to me and I just smiled at him.

"Over exertion" I said with a smile.

He nodded and soon he devised a plan. I looked at him and he had me with Dusty go high on a roof and the others. He told me that he was going to set some C4 so that we could kill the creatures.

"There are twelve of them, we lure them and shoot them that should solve our problem"

I nodded at him and soon we were waiting for his big plan to work. When I heard the explosion we all opened fire and I looked around for John but I could not find him.

"Colonel where are you?" I said softly.

While we were looking around John contacted us on the radio and I smiled a little. We then repelled down the well and I looked at John. He was perfectly fine and so was Doctor Beckett. Soon we were walking back to the lab and I looked at Alice. She did not want to go back so Dusty and I stayed behind with her. She was looking like she was in a little distress and I just sat down with her. While we were talking I thought I heard something and so did Alice. Dusty looked at the both of us and we walked down a little corridor and I looked around.

"It's probably nothing" said Dusty.

I just looked at Alice and that was when we heard the familiar noise of the creatures. I pulled Alice slowly towards me and that was when we saw several of them. We then began to open fire. I then pulled both of them into a little room and I held the door closed with my powers. When the creatures went down towards the others I held my head and my nose began to bleed a little. When we heard the gun fire stop outside Dusty opened the door and slowly walked out.

"All clear?" she yelled.

Soon Alice was helping me towards the others and I almost fell down when I was caught by John. He lifted me up and carried me back to the gate while the others followed. Doctor Beckett told me I just needed some bed rest and I would be fine. I smiled at him and soon John was carrying me towards my room when I stopped him.

"Why not your room?" I asked.

"I-I thought, well"

"If you don't want me all you have to do is say so"

he just looked at me and I smiled as I felt his heart begin to beat a little faster then before. When he set me down on his bed I held him close to me and that was when I kissed him. After almost a month of being apart again I felt the kiss was more passionate then before and he smiled at me.

"I missed you so much" he said softly.

"I know"

and with that said I was wrapped up in his arms while he slowly kissed me.


	26. Chapter 26

Hope you are enjoying the story, please do not hesitate to leave a comment or review and of course as always Enjoy...

While I was getting ready John stopped by my room and he handed me a piece of paper. I saw it was a transfer slip and I looked up at him. He had me transferred from team two to his team.

"But- I-"

"You are right, I did not want anything bad to happen to you. But your performance last week, it was more then amazing and I realize that having you around me is more better then you staying here"

I just smiled at him and I quickly hugged him and gave him a big kiss. He chuckled a little and while I was looking at him he told me that the team had a day off. He asked me to lunch and I smiled. Soon we were walking towards the mess hall and I saw Doctor Keller grabbing some supplies.

"Doctor Keller where are you going?" I asked.

"I am going to check a village that has a flu, its a larger strain then the one on Earth, I am going to go check on them"

"Can I come?" I asked.

She nodded and told me we would leave after lunch. I smiled and I looked at John. He was a little hesitant and when we went towards the mess hall I smiled at him.

"John don't worry, I will be fine. I wouldn't mind going to a village and seeing what it is like. It is a good will mission anyways the safest kind. Why don't you come with us?"

"I can't I have reports I have to do"

"Alright, but you know I will miss you right?"

he nodded at me and soon John and I were enjoying a nice meal together. He was telling me that nothing exciting ever happened to him and I just smiled at him. Soon it was time for us to go and I saw Rodney and Ronan waiting for us. I smiled as I grabbed some ammunition for a pistol I hid it and I walked with them. While I was in the village with the others I followed Doctor Keller and she told me what to do. While we were checking out a family Doctor Keller was checking a little boy and Rodney and Ronan were standing beside the bed while I was helping Doctor Keller. When she told the woman that she wanted to see her I looked at both Ronan and Rodney and the woman was looking at them as well.

"Could you two give us a moment, I think there is a tavern just down the road. We will meet you there" said Doctor Keller.

I just smiled at them and soon we finished up with everything and we were walking towards the tavern. However I was immediately grabbed by someone and so was Doctor Keller. Before I could say anything we were teleported out of the village and I looked around. I tried to fight the person that grabbed us but he stunned me and soon darkness engulfed me. When I awoke I saw Doctor Keller and she was trying so hard to wake me up.

"Oh thank god your awake"

"Wh-What happened?" I asked

She just looked up and that was when I looked at my rope and I knew I could get away but I could not get Jennifer's rope off of her. If I did then I would surely become weak from using my powers. I just looked at the guy that had kidnapped us and soon he was taking us to some place. I looked around and as he kept on going I heard something behind me and when I looked I saw a wraith. Before I could do anything the man teleported us again to another place and I looked around. While we kept walking I noticed it was getting more darker and I looked at Jennifer. Next thing I knew we arrived at a cave and I looked around.

"Both of you go" he said sternly.

I just looked at him and that was when I saw a little girl who looked very sick. I looked at Jennifer and she immediately checked the little girl. When I looked at the guy he began to tell us he was going to go check the perimeter and I looked at Jennifer.

"He is a runner isn't he?"

"Yeah"

I nodded at her and soon I remembered when Ronan took me from the others and how he came to stay with us. While Jennifer was finished she went to go check on Kirik who was the guy that kidnapped us. The little girl finally woke up and she was a little frightened but I just smiled at her. When she told me about Kirik I smiled and that was when I heard something outside. I looked at her and when I saw a wraith coming towards us I quickly held up a force field. He was struggling to get to me and when I stood up that was when Jennifer stabbed him in the back. I looked at her and immediately held my head and of course my nose began to bleed. I realized I neglected to practice using my powers and I knew I needed to practice when I got home.

"I-I'll be fine" I said softly.

"Great cause I need you to carry the little girl"

I nodded at her and when I saw her dragging Kirik I looked at her. She told me he got stunned and that she was going to drag him. While we were going I nearly fell and yet I struggled to carry the girl. When we stopped Jennifer quickly looked at the girl and I nearly passed out until Jennifer injected me with something and I immediately woke up.

"No sleeping on me, I need you"

"Yes ma'am"

Soon Kirik woke up and he was looking around at us. I was still a little weak but I knew I would make it. When Jennifer told him she could try disable his tracking device I looked at him and then to the little girl. He immediately nodded and soon She grabbed a defibrillator and place one pad on his chest and the other on his back after he took of his shirt. I looked at her as I saw the concerned look she had on her face and he looked at me.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her.

"No"

she then shocked him and he screamed out in pain for a moment then passed out. I looked at her and immediately his heart stopped. She quickly began to work on him and I looked at her. I then held my hands out and I closed my eyes. I felt my powers building as I thought about saving his life. I then place my hands by his head and his heart and I focused. A bright light coursed from my hands and into his body and when he woke up taking a big deep breath I looked at him and fell back.

"I did it" I said softly.

He smiled at me and soon we were taken towards the gate. When we came to a ledge I looked at them and I fell down from being very weak. I looked at Jennifer and she was checking me. Before we could move any further I saw a blur rush past me and that was when I saw Kirik and Ronan fighting. Jennifer immediately stopped them and soon we heard the wraith coming towards us. Rodney stayed by the girl and I and Jennifer, Ronan and Kirik began to fight. When the wraith were killed I looked at everyone and we all went towards the gate. Ronan was helping me and he looked at me.

"You know Sheppard is going to be mad at you"

"I-I'll deal with him when I get home" I said with a smile.

He nodded and soon we arrived near the gate. However we saw many wraith guarding it and I looked at Ronan and Kirik. When Kirik looked at all of us he smiled and suddenly teleported down to the gate and began to fire at the wraith. Ronan quickly ran to help him and Jennifer and I saw him dialling the gate. When it activated he ran through and the wraith followed. I looked at the little girl and soon we went back home.


	27. Chapter 27

Here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it as much as I do and please do not hesitate to leave a comment or review. And of course Enjoy...

when I got back to Atlantis John of course was a little mad but he just brushed it aside and I smiled at him. Soon we were back to how we were. John and I were watching movies and I was laying near him. When Rodney showed up I did not move nor did John.

"Ah didn't mean to disturb you, I- I"

"What is it Rodney?" asked John.

"Was wondering if you wanted a race?" asked Rodney.

I smiled and John looked at me. He shut off the movie and I slowly got up and walked towards Teyla's room. Her husband was gone to the main lands for a few days so I wanted to help her as much as I could. While I was with her we went for a walk and she smiled at me. While we were talking we ran into Rodney and John. Next thing I knew she almost tripped and I lifted her up. When the two men stopped I set her down and I quickly ran to her and Torren and she looked at me.

"Thank you Kisa"

I nodded at her and soon we walked back after having a little talk with John and Rodney. While we were walking back we arrived back at her place and I helped her put him down. While he was asleep Teyla and I looked at each other when the power went out. I quickly walked to the door and when it would not move I looked at her. I then walked back and she tried. When she walked back that was when the door opened and I looked at her. Before we could do anything we were both stunned. When I awoke I looked at Teyla and she woke up as well. She immediately ran to her son and I looked around the room. We were in Mr. Woolsey's office and that was when I saw Michael. He looked at me with a smile and I immediately remembered everything.

"Akisa, you are here, and Teyla"

I looked at him as he was talking about using her child to build his rein over the galaxy and I closed my eyes for a moment. When I looked at Teyla she was protecting him and I knew what I had to do but I also knew that it was going to cause me great harm. I knew John and the others probably had a video feed on the place. I just looked at him and when he left I looked at Teyla.

"We have to get out of here" I said softly.

"I know, but Torren"

I just looked at her and when I touched him he stopped fussing a little. When Michael came back he was talking to Teyla about joining him and she gave him an answer he hated more then anything. He looked at me and then to Teyla and walked back. When I looked at Teyla that was when I closed my eyes again and I held my hand to her.

"I am sorry Teyla"

"Kisa, Wh-"

before she could say anything I teleported her away. When she was safe I fell down and I was very weak. When Micheal came to me he looked at me and held onto me.

"You should not have done that" he said.

I looked at him and that was when he held his hand to me and began to feed off of me. My screams echoed throughout and I looked at him. He stopped the pain for just a moment and I looked right into his eyes. When he did it again I screamed again and he just chuckled at me. The others came over to me and they began to do the same thing where they would feed off me for just a moment and then bring me back. Each time worse then the last. When I collapsed that was when Ronan came after the others and I held my chest as I dropped.

"Kisa run" yelled Ronan.

I just looked at him and I quickly got up. When I ran towards the hallway I fell down just after a few feet. I looked up and that was when I saw Teyla with Torren running towards me.

"T-T-Teyla"

she quickly came to me and grabbed me. She took me towards a secret compartment and lifted me up. I looked at her and when she climbed in she was holding onto Torren. He started to make some noise and when I lifted my hand and touched him he calmed down. I looked at her and when I heard Michael's voice she began to talk with him. When I saw everything turn on Teyla took me with her and we saw the control tower team. She handed Torren off to one of the members and I looked at her. I tried to move but I nearly screamed in pain and Torren began to cry.

"Stay here, I will come back" she said.

I just nodded at her and when I looked at Torren I touched him and he stopped crying. The team member looked at me and she was surprised that I could stop him from crying with just a simple touch. I just smiled at her and told her it was my little secret. Before long Teyla came back with John and I was struggling to stay awake. I looked at him and he quickly lifted me up and took me to the infirmary.

"J-John I'm sorry" I said softly.

He just nodded at me and soon I was sedated. It was awhile before I awoke and when I saw John and Teyla I smiled as Torren made his little baby noises.

"Did Michael get away?" I asked.

"You do not need to worry about him any more"

I smiled and when I felt John touch my chest I just looked at him. I could feel the sadness course through him. I just held his hand and when I looked to my side I saw Ronan and he just smiled at me.

"Ronan, does this mean you are getting weak?" I asked.

"Not a chance tomorrow we are sparring"

I just smiled at him and I held onto little Torren John's hand as he looked at me.


End file.
